


Ужасное зелье мистера Лонгботтома

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts, Humor, Kid Snape, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Невыносимей профессора Снейпа может быть только профессор Снейп в переходном возрасте.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Слэша практически нет, так - намеком. Ближе к джену.

– Э-э-э-э…

– Блин.

– Да уж.

Гарри почесал в затылке, поправил очки.

– Невилл, можешь вылезать из-под стола.

– Оно уже бабахнуло? – опасливо спросил Невилл, который за годы обучения зельеварению выработал отличную реакцию.

– Бабахнуло. И не только.

Далее воцарилась тишина. Все разглядывали худенькую фигурку, ссутулившуюся в центре класса, возникшую словно из ниоткуда, когда клубы дыма развеялись.

– Блин.

– Это ты уже говорил, Рон.

– Невилл, кажется, ты это…. Эээ…

– Ох.

– Точно.

Гриффиндорцы не решались подойти ближе, образовав вокруг эпицентра взрыва плотное кольцо. Все внимание было направлено на человека, которого в классе только что не было.

– Я что же, демона вызвал? – шепотом спросил Невилл. Но паренек, сгорбившийся и затравленно озирающийся, не был похож на демона. Разве что черными-черными глазами. В остальном – обычный подросток. Ну, немного злобный на первый взгляд. И с большим носом. И с длинными грязными прядями, падающими на лицо. Как у профессора Снейпа, которого вызвал в срочном порядке к себе директор, и который оставил класс готовить основу для зелья – простейшую и абсолютно безвредную.

Ну, речь же идет о Невилле.

– Может, его просто с другого факультета забросило? – предположил Дин Томас, с подозрением оглядывая чужака.

– Гермиона, а ты что молчишь? – Рон, как обычно, надеялся на то, что подруга все объяснит. Но необыкновенно бледная Гермиона только таращилась на хмурого парнишку, а на восклицание Рона ответила четко и внятно:

– Ой, мамочки!!!

– Ты кто? – решил пойти на контакт с незнакомой формой жизни Симус Финиган.

– Я мог бы задать тот же вопрос, – сердито ответил мальчишка, но голос его заметно подрагивал. – Если учесть, что это ваше неумелое колдовство послужило причиной моего возникновения здесь, я имею больше прав задавать вопросы, чем кто-либо из вас.

– О-о… Точно демон, – протянула Парвати. А Гермиона затряслась и закрыла лицо руками.

– Ой, мамочки…

– Он мне кажется смутно знакомым, – заметил Гарри, прищурившись. Мальчишка вздернул острый подбородок, одарив Гарри резким неприязненным взглядом.

– Я такого сказать не могу.

– Надо вернуть его обратно, – пробормотал Невилл, уже заранее приходя в ужас от мысли, что вот сейчас придет профессор Снейп, нависнет над ним и скажет: «Так-так-так, что у нас здесь? Очередное ужасное зелье мистера Лонгботтома?!» – Или спрятать куда-нибудь.

– Наоборот! Надо показать это профессору. – Лаванда Браун распихала однокурсников локтями, чтобы получше рассмотреть незнакомца. – Он быстро с этим разберется.

Мальчик, услышав про себя определение «это», скривился, но ничего не сказал.

«Больно знакомо он скривился», – подумал растерянно Гарри. Гермиона пискнула.

– Послушай, Герм… Тебе не кажется, что он похож…

– Ой, мамочки… – прошептала Гермиона, не сводя глаз с мальчика. – Что же теперь скажет профессор?!

***

– Нет!

Северус Снейп рявкнул это прямо в лицо Альбусу Дамблдору, потом повернулся к Грейнджер, Уизли и Поттеру, которых выбрали парламентерами факультета, и на всякий случай рявкнул на них тоже:

– НЕТ!

Затем Северус Снейп повернулся к мальчишке, забившемуся в угол и глядящему оттуда дерзким испуганным взглядом. И рявкнул – персонально для него:

– НЕТ!!!

Альбус Дамблдор вздохнул.

– Северус, послушай…

– Нет.

Все повернулись на голос. Мальчишка скрестил руки на груди. Он покачал головой, неверяще глядя на профессора.

– Нет. Не может быть. Черта с два.

– Не выражайся, чертов ты ублюдок! – рявкнул Северус Снейп. Мальчишка вздрогнул, словно услышав что-то знакомое, набычился и еще сильней стиснул руки на груди.

– Не пошел бы ты, профессор?!

– МИНУС ДВАДЦАТЬ БАЛЛОВ С… – профессора перекосило. – С Гриффиндора!!! – он развернулся к троице. – Какого черта вы наделали?!?? Как вообще можно было умудриться… – он застыл, а в следующее мгновение, прозрев, обхватил сальную макушку руками. – Лонгботто-о-о-о-о-ом...! – стон шел из самого сердца, и, поговаривали, эхо от этого восклицания еще неделю бродило по коридорам четвертого этажа.

Гарри Поттер, вспотев от страха, шагнул вперед, героически отвлекая внимание на себя.

– Профессор, а это правда… вы?

– НЕТ!

– НЕТ! – хором рявкнули Снейпы, а Альбус Дамблдор устало потер виски. Это будет тяжелый день…


	2. Chapter 2

Северус Снейп ненавидел перемены, сюрпризы и неожиданности. Еще он ненавидел детей. Кроме того, он ненавидел вспоминать о своем детстве. И, в завершение всего, он ненавидел себя – так сильно, как только был способен вообще ненавидеть.

Удивительно, но существо, объединившее в себе все, что ненавидел профессор Снейп, восседало на диване в его личных покоях.

Снейп пытался объяснить Дамблдору, что это не он, не Северус Снейп, возраста пятнадцати лет, вызванный из прошлого. Такой вариант событий нарушил бы основные законы Магии Времени, а в частности, запрет на встречи с самим собой. То, что получилось после взрыва зелья Лонгботтома, даже человеком в полной мере назвать было нельзя! Так, сгусток магической энергии, принявший весьма неожиданную форму.

Впрочем, Альбус Дамблдор был не из тех, кто так просто сдается.

– Пусть. Пусть – сгусток энергии. Но разве так уж сложно позаботится об этом сгустке до тех пор, пока мы не найдем способ все исправить?

– Я не желаю видеть его. Это как лишнее напоминание… – Северус стиснул зубы, чтобы не сказать лишнего. Личного. Впрочем, в понимании Северуса два этих слова были синонимами. – Просто избавьте меня от его присутствия.

– Но ведь это же ты, ты сам, Северус. Разве ты не видишь?

– Нет. Это не я. Это сгусток энергии, – упрямо повторил профессор. Ему не хотелось думать, что между ним и мальчишкой было хоть какое-то сходство. Тот слишком явно пытался скрыть свой страх, выставляя его своими неуклюжими попытками напоказ. То, как он нервно выкручивал пальцы, скрестив на груди руки, то, как он вызывающе глядел, хотя у самого поджилки тряслись от страха, то, как он наклонял голову, пряча лицо за немытыми волосами – все это было слишком неумело, слишком заметно, от чего уязвимость обоих Северусов только росла. Профессор скрестил на груди руки и взглянул на директора исподлобья, пытаясь взглядом передать всю свою ярость.

Альбус раздраженно закатил глаза к потолку.

– Представь, Северус, что тебе дался отличный шанс. Возможность исправить прошлое – его и твое тоже. Немного заботы, немного ласки – разве это не то, о чем ты мечтал в его возрасте?

– Что?! Нет! – резко ответил Северус, и для убедительности пару раз покачал головой. На щеках его возник предательский румянец. Северус-мелкий злорадно ухмыльнулся, заметив это издалека – профессор и директор отошли для разговора, а троица ошивалась возле Снейпа-младшего, но сам он непрестанно сверлил глазами спину профессора, ожидая свой приговор.

– Просто попробуй. Сделай это не для него – для себя.

– Мне и без того прекрасно, – отрезал профессор, а директор скорбно покачал головой.

Удивительно, но все решил Поттер, который внезапно заявил, что для Северуса всегда найдется место в гриффиндорской спальне.

Оба Снейпа пришли от этого в такой ужас, что Дамблдор не смог скрыть улыбку. Профессор злобно взглянул на свою пятнадцатилетнюю ипостась. Даже самому себе он не пожелал бы оказаться один на один с четырьмя гриффиндорцами, обреченным жить в гриффиндорской спальне. Это был худший кошмар, который только можно придумать, и по несчастному лицу Северуса-младшего становилось понятно, что он думает так же. Скрепя сердце пришлось согласиться приютить у себя копию, пока Лонгботтом не вспомнит, что именно и в какой последовательности добавлял в свой котел, или пока сгусток энергии сам не рассосется.

Ну а пока сгусток рассасываться не собирался, постановили, что он будет ходить вместе со всеми на занятия, но не принадлежать ни к одному из факультетов, и жить у профессора.

Дамблдор предложил придумать ему новое имя для удобства, но младший Северус тут же пришел в ярость, сжав кулаки и стиснув зубы.

– Я не собираюсь отказываться от своего имени! Оно принадлежит мне!

Профессор Снейп только пожал плечами. В этом он мог и уступить – его по имени звал один только директор, а уж тому было абсолютно все равно, кого величать «мой мальчик» и «Северус». Было решено, что старший зовется Снейп, а младший – Северус.

***

Присутствие Северуса в подземельях невероятно раздражало. Подземелья всегда были безопасным местом, убежищем от всего плохого – но не теперь. Каждый день Снейп был вынужден сталкиваться с доказательством собственной слабости и трусости. Он помнил себя в этом возрасте слишком хорошо – даже самая незначительная угроза воспринималась как смертельная; каждый шорох значил опасность, каждое резкое движение – атаку. Нервный, истеричный и затравленный мальчишка – вот кем он был. Он передвигался по Хогвартсу, словно по минному полю. Изгой, травля на которого не прекращалась ни на секунду, и следовало всегда быть настороже. Врагов – множество, и ни одного, кто мог бы защитить.

Сам тот факт, что он когда-то нуждался в чужой защите, приводил Снейпа в ужас, оставляя тошнотворный привкус унижения и презрения к самому себе. Память милосердно смягчила некоторые факты, но теперь Снейп со стороны видел себя, и это было удручающее зрелище! Попытки храбриться, постоянный вызов в голосе, гневные взгляды делали его смешным и жалким, а вовсе не яростным и опасным, как он считал в детстве. Сутулая спина – тогда он еще не понял всей прелести правильной осанки, прибавляющей и роста, и чувства собственного достоинства. Кроме того, нечистоплотность. Снейпу и сейчас некогда было принимать пенные ванны или мыть голову по два раза в неделю – но его оправдывало то, что он был страшно занят кучей дел одновременно. А у этого патлатого бездельника какие оправдания?

Где-то на уголке сознания маячил тот факт, что Снейп слово в слово повторяет все те слова, которые ему говорил когда-то отец – «ты слабак», «научись держать удар», «отправляйся в душ, немедленно!». Единственное, что Снейпу не мешало – черный и жгучий, как угли в камине, взгляд. Отца он пугал и раздражал; он всегда разражался криком, стоило Северусу остановиться и начать глядеть в упор. Возможно, Тобиас верил, что Северус мог навести порчу.

Но Снейп и сам мог ответить подобным взглядом, и легко выдержать свой собственный, темный и ненавидящий.

Северус испытывал похожие чувства.

– Как же ты меня раздражаешь. Мне противно глядеть на тебя, – сказал он Снейпу. Тот неприятно усмехнулся.

– Ты смотришь на самого себя. Именно таким ты и будешь.

– Поверить не могу, что это мое будущее, – Северус покачал головой. – Ты скучный, упертый болван, который разучился думать своей головой, заигравшись в декана. Ненавижу профессоров, с этим их «я-все-знаю-лучше» и «минус-двадцать-баллов-каждому-кто-со-мной-не-согласен»!! Каждый твой день проходит одинаково, и вся жизнь – серая убогая рутина. Как такое могло случиться? Где слава, где исследования, где новые открытия?! Жалкий учитель для кучки недоумков, которые даже базу для зелья сварить нормально не могут.

Снейп хмыкнул. Слова Северуса были полной ерундой, конечно, но в чем-то он был с ним согласен. Северус же глядел на Снейпа с откровенной жалостью.

– Что такого могло со мной случится, чтобы я стал таким?!

– Лили… – Снейп осекся, захлопнул рот с такой силой, что зубы клацнули.

– Что «Лили»? – настороженно спросил Северус. Снейп только ссутулился, забыв про осанку, развернулся и вышел из комнаты, так стремительно, что это напоминало побег. Северус поглядел на хлопнувшую дверь. Выражение мрачной настороженности медленно сползло с его лица. Страх в глазах сменился обреченностью. Северус забрался в кресло с ногами, уткнувшись длинным носом в коленки. – Что «Лили»? – пробормотал он.

***

Еще в первый вечер Снейп зашел в комнату к Северусу, когда тот ложился спать. Мальчишка мгновенно натянул одеяло до подбородка, вцепившись в него и поблескивая испуганно глазами в темноте. Снейпу стало мерзко. Он вспомнил, как временами заходил отец – пьяный и злой, он валился на кровать, стискивал узкие худые плечи своими лапищами, и тряс Северуса, захлебываясь слюной и яростью. «Урод, урод, как она могла такого родить!! Урод, убожество, за что мне это? Демон, демон!». Снейп обхватил себя за плечи, успокаивая. Северус на кровати сделал то же самое. Они не смотрели друг на друга, переживая один и тот же момент.

«Я не хочу вспоминать все это!», – с отчаяньем подумал Снейп. «Ну зачем они заставили меня жить с ним?! Я не хочу снова вспоминать…». Он положил на тумбочку у кровати флакон. Северус настороженно понюхал содержимое, выгнул бровь.

– Зелье Сна-без-сновидений, – констатировал он.

– Думаешь, я не знаю, что я сам тебе принес?! – язвительно отозвался профессор. – Или ты перенял у Поттера привычку констатировать очевидное?

Северус фыркнул. Потом выпил залпом. Снейп кивнул и вышел из комнаты, стараясь не замечать облегчение в глазах своего юного двойника.

Зелье Сна-без-сновидений было вредно для детей такого возраста; но это же сгусток энергии, не хватало еще заботится о его здоровье! И уж точно Снейп не хотел слышать дикий, отчаянный крик из соседней комнаты в половине третьего. Он до сих пор отчетливо помнил те годы, когда и ночи не обходилось без мучительных кошмаров, и заглушающее заклинание всегда было на кончике палочки, как люмос или экспеллиармус.

***

– У меня тоже часто бывают кошмары.

Снейп замер, прислушиваясь. Он был хорошим шпионом еще и потому, что всегда знал, когда следует остановиться и послушать чужой разговор. Особенно если это разговаривали Поттер и Северус.

– Мне снится В… эээ… человек, который убил моих родителей.

– О. – Голос Северуса звучал нейтрально. Снейп поморщился. Вот почему он никогда не мог завести нормальной беседы – он просто не умел общаться с другими людьми; ни с кем, кроме Лили. И даже с ней он больше молчал и слушал. Сейчас ему явно следовало выразить свое сочувствие – это было бы правильно. Однако не похоже, что Северус собирался говорить что-либо подобное. Сам Снейп, пожалуй, тоже не стал бы слишком стараться. Если Поттер хочет, чтобы его пожалели, пусть идет к Хагриду, или к своим безголовым друзьям, или к любому другому человеку в Магической Британии – всегда найдется пара-тройка людей, готовых расплакаться, читая статью Скиттер: «ясные зеленые глаза юного героя наполнились слезами…».

Впрочем, Поттер словно не заметил бестактности.

– Если хочешь, можно попросить у мадам Помфри снотворное. Оно не всегда помогает, но случается…

Северус перебил его:

– Снейп дает мне зелье Сна-без-сновидений.

– О! – Поттер ошарашено помолчал. – А мне отказал, когда его за меня Дамблдор просил. – И, подумав, произнес – значит, он тебя все-таки любит. Раз так заботится.

– Глупости, Поттер! – рявкнул сердито Северус.

«Глупости, Поттер!» – скривился Снейп.

***

И только потом до Снейпа дошло: Северус. Общался. С Поттером.

Он разговаривал с несносным мальчишкой. На перемене. В свое свободное время. И, кажется, абсолютно добровольно.

Что-то здесь было не так. Тем же вечером Снейп вызвал Северуса на разговор.

– Что у вас с Поттером? – сразу приступил он к делу. Северус приподнял брови, глядя с опаской. Снейп поморщился. «Ну что же ты делаешь, разве ты не понимаешь, что все твои чувства как на ладони?! Когда же ты научишься делать непроницаемое лицо? Нельзя, нельзя давать людям ни единого шанса ударить по больному…»

– С какой стати я должен отчитываться?

– Почему именно Поттер?! Он несносный и дерзкий мальчишка. Такой же наглый, самоуверенный и подлый, как его отец.

– Его отец… Поттер… он ведь мертв, верно? – спросил Северус, проницательно глядя на Снейпа. Тот внезапно почувствовал себя дурно. Он вцепился в подлокотники кресла, мечтая только об одном – чтобы мальчишка не спрашивал про Лили. Но тот и не собирался, похоже.

– Почему Поттер, спрашиваешь?

Северус несколько секунд помолчал, думая о своем. Наконец он посмотрел прямо в лицо Снейпу, открыто и упрямо.

– У него добрые глаза.


	3. Chapter 3

– Почему Поттер? – Снейп сидел в кресле, вытянув длинные худые ноги; темные брюки из-под расходящихся в стороны полы мантии морщились на коленках. Северус разглядывал эти складки, стоя посреди комнаты, заложив руки за спину – как на допросе. Снейп был похож на следователя, развалившегося вальяжно в кресле, сверлящего взглядом, изгибавшего недобро губы. Снейп был похож на следователя, на соперника, на врага.

Северус ненавидел его. Хотел вцепиться в лицо, ударить, дернуть за волосы, пнуть по коленке – лишь бы враг скорчился от боли, согнулся пополам, лишь бы скривилось застывшее лицо, на секунду становясь живым. Страшно было смотреться в это зеркало времени, страшно было видеть свое будущее – таким.

Северус хотел причинить Снейпу боль; постоянно. Теперь он понимал, отчего Мародеры так цеплялись к нему все время – возможно, они чувствовали то же, что он сейчас ощущал по отношению к самому себе, взрослому и сдавшемуся, сидящему перед ним. Возможно, есть просто люди, которым все время хочется делать больно.

Снейп крутил в руках книгу, «Разнообразие целительных трав, том 2» – слипшиеся страницы, царапины на темной обложке. Книга библиотечная, конечно же – сам он никогда бы до такого не довел несчастный фолиант. Снейп поглаживал книжный корешок указательным пальцем, задавал глупые вопросы и смотрел на Северуса.

Почему Поттер? Хотел бы он сам это понять.

Может быть, вскружила голову мысль подчинить себе сына школьного врага; может, завораживали его глаза, ясные, понимающие. Бестолковый гриффиндорец то и дело снимал очки, чтобы потереть веки, а потом поднимал глаза на Северуса, и внутри все теплело. Возможно, все дело в том, что Поттер сам – сам! – таскался за ним по Хогвартсу, ощущая себя обязанным опекать «новичка». Иных оправданий не было, да и не могло быть.

Гарри не был похож на Джеймса. Снейп, наверное, забыл, как выглядел Джеймс – что ж, Северус помнит это хорошо, воспоминания слишком свежи, к сожалению. Только пару дней назад он смотрел в ненавистное лицо, опрокинутый на каменный пол коридора в южном крыле замка. Поттер наставлял на него палочку, светлые глаза из-под темных бровей, мощный подбородок, жестокая усмешка на губах. Этот Поттер был совсем другим, и не только внешне. Он был проще, мягче, спокойней. Он был ниже, и не казался таким опасным. Его волосы были темнее, а совершенно дурацкие очки заставляли поверить, что этот Поттер не красуется перед девчонками, чтобы привлечь как можно больше внимания к своей персоне. Тот Поттер ни за что не надел бы на себя подобное уродство.

Этот Поттер был… дружелюбен. Поначалу, когда Северус понял, с кем имеет дело, он был близок к панике. Он поклялся себе, что постарается держаться подальше от Поттера и его команды, Мародеров нового поколения. Когда Гарри сам направился к нему, замершему в дверях Большого Зала, отчаянье накатило волной. «Ну конечно… глупо было надеется, что в этот раз не начнется все то же самое. Насмешки, травля, атаки из-за угла. Атаки в открытую. Чем больше зрителей, тем забавней, верно, Поттер?» Северус сжал в кармане палочку. Снейп раздобыл ему палочку на второй день их совместного проживания, и Северус принял ее молча. Благодарности Снейпу были не нужны, поэтому вслух озвучены не были. Теперь Северус чувствовал себя немного спокойней, стискивая теплое дерево в потеющей ладони. Словно когда-то это помогало; словно когда-то наличие палочки уберегало его от всеобщего презрения, смеха и ненависти.

«С… Северус», – он запнулся, произнося имя. Звучало так, словно Поттер боялся произносить его вслух. Он разглядывал Северуса слишком явно, невежливо, почти вызывающе, но на лице сохранял приветливую улыбку. Впрочем, это не могло никого обмануть.

Раньше Блэку нравились подобные трюки; давно, когда они были еще младшекурсниками. Он подходил к Северусу, ослепительно улыбаясь, не доставая палочки. Фамильярно хлопал его по плечу, склонял голову на бок. «Эй, я тут подумал… нам пора прекратить все это. Ну, драки, ссоры – нафиг оно нужно? Ты нормальный парень, Снейп, так что давай начнем все сначала. Я думаю, мы найдем с тобой общий язык». Стоило поверить, что его слова искренни, как Блэк разражался громким смехом. «Ты че, поверил, Сопливус? Джейми, смотри, у него даже нос торчком встал! Смотри, слюни развесил! Я тебе понравился, Снейп? Хочешь стать моим другом, что ли?.. Тогда для начала помойся! Хотя вряд ли это убьет запах…Проще – убей себя сам, и проблема решится».

«Северус, пошли к нам?» – Поттер потянул его за рукав. «Я знаю, ты пока не принадлежишь ни к какому факультету, но у нас есть свободное место, и потом, Невилл страшно хочет извиниться за тот случай».

«Мне это не нужно», – резко сказал Северус, но Поттера, казалось, не испугала ни намеренная грубость, ни сердитый взгляд. Он снова потянул его за собой, заглядывая в глаза.

«Пойдем».

Завтракать за столом с гриффиндорцами было самоубийственной идеей. Привычней было бы сесть за стол Слизерина, но и там Северус никого не знал; о том, как принимают там новеньких, он, напротив, знал слишком хорошо.

Однако не случилось ничего ужасного. Просто завтрак; и хотя все это время Северус ждал подвоха и был страшно напряжен, ужасной кары за доверчивость так и не последовало. Заикающийся круглолицый мальчик, сидящий по левую руку, казалось, его боялся – оно и к лучшему; Северус притворился, что не замечает пристальных любопытных взглядов. Он ел завтрак с достоинством, левой рукой сжимая палочку под столом. Поттер, сидящий справа, болтал без остановки со своим рыжим приятелем, при этом каким-то чудом умудрился слопать свой завтрак раньше всех. Пару раз он обращался и к Северусу, так, словно они были старыми знакомыми, словно не было ничего такого в том, что они общаются – при всех.

Завтраком дело не ограничилось. Поттер преследовал его повсюду. Он звал его на квиддичное поле, посмотреть на тренировки, как будто кто-то в здравом уме заинтересуется подобной ерундой! Он громко здоровался с Северусом в коридоре и махал рукой, если они видели друг друга издалека. Ни капли не смущаясь, что Северус никогда ему не отвечал. На уроках, которые Северус посещал по составленному Дамблдором расписанию, чередуя факультеты, Гарри пару раз присылал ему бестолковые записки, в которых не было ни оскорблений, ни карикатур. «В твоем Хогвартсе Биннс был таким же занудой?» «как ты трансфигурировал ежа? Я делал все точно так же!!» «Гермиона говорит, ты добавил лишние ингредиенты – в этом зелье не должно быть стрекозиных крыльев». На это абсурдное замечание Северус не мог не ответить. «Я просто усовершенствовал зелье; если Грейнджер знает все лучше всех, пусть следит за своим котлом. Пламя у нее на десяток градусов больше, чем нужно».

– Мистер Поттер! Мистер… – Снейп запнулся, гневно сверкнув глазами на Северуса. – Кто дал вам право отвлекаться на моих занятиях, Поттер? Решили, что обладаете достаточным уровнем знаний, чтобы следить за зельем в полглаза? Боюсь вас разочаровать – уже сейчас по цвету бурды в вашем котле можно предположить вашу итоговую оценку. – Снейп скривился, глядя на лохматую макушку Гарри. Северус наблюдал за тем, как пристально Снейп глядит на эту самую макушку, словно пытается просверлить ее взглядом и узнать, какие в ней обитают мысли. – Отработка, Поттер. Всю неделю, после занятий. Возможно, это научит вас… аккуратней ставить приоритеты. Боюсь, у вас останется прискорбно мало времени на общение в течение следующих дней.

Было несложно понять, что Снейп имеет в виду.

«Он просто ненавидит меня. Безо всякого повода; ненавидит, словно я виноват перед ним уже в том, что я такой, какой я есть. Что я существую».

Северус сжал зубы и продолжил готовить зелье. По крайней мере, он знал одно – никто не сможет придраться к качеству сваренного им зелья. Даже он сам.

А то, что Поттер быстро сообразит, чем ему грозит общение с неугодным профессору человеком, так это даже к лучшему.

Но Гарри, как ни странно, не отстал.

Северус не мог привыкнуть к этому. Разговоры за завтраком… раньше он всегда читал какую-нибудь книгу за столом, или не отрывал глаз от тарелки, чтобы не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания. А теперь… участвовал в разговоре. С Поттером. И даже с другими гриффиндорцами. Черт-те что.

Северус не мог привыкнуть, что ему улыбаются и машут. Что ему рассказывают новости, расспрашивают, как живется с профессором. Что ему предлагают помощь, и что просят ее.

«Я помогу тебе пробраться в Запретную Секцию, если ты мне разъяснишь, что Снейп хочет увидеть в этом чертовом эссе! Он уже четвертый раз мне его возвращает! На, взгляни – может, ты поймешь?»

«Это просто никуда не годится!»

«Что? Почему? За меня Гермиона писала!»  
«Оно и ясно! Отчего же твоя драгоценная Гермиона не указала побочные эффекты добавления в зелья вместе с катализаторами; и влияние лунного цикла на эффективность… а вот тут – это же абсурд, всего две страницы про свойства?!»

«У-у-у, изверги!!! Оба!»

С Гарри было… уютно. Страх, преследующий, постоянный, на некоторое время отступал, пока рядом крутился Поттер. Шумный, неугомонный и отвратительно жизнерадостный. Северус постепенно привыкал к мысли, что этот Поттер не станет нападать. Здесь, в этом мире, стоило опасаться прежде всего себя самого.

– Так почему же чертов Поттер?! Почему, из всех – именно он?! – тон ледяной, напряжение в голосе слишком заметно. Старый, злобный и бессильный – именно так. Северусу было противно смотреть на то, во что он когда-то превратится. – Тебе не хватило унижений? Пытаешься сам себя загнать в ловушку?! Или ты нарочно выбрал его, это наказание, эту персональную головную боль… ты сделал это, чтобы досадить мне?

– Боюсь тебя разочаровать – я даже не думал о твоем существовании, когда соглашался терпеть его.

Этот разговор повторяется снова и снова. Он начинается каждый раз вечером, когда Снейп проверяет работы, или читает в кресле, или пишет что-то, крепко сжимая перо. Он начинается с одного и того же – «почему Поттер?!». Северус ходит по тонкому краю лезвия, выдерживая пропорции, как со взрывоопасным зельем. Он показывает, что не боится Снейпа, намеренно злит его, потому что знает: лучшая защита – это нападение. Но при этом Северус внимательно следит за его бледным усталым лицом. Чтобы понять, когда зашел слишком далеко, и быть готовым.

К удару.

Нет, он клялся себе снова и снова – в детстве, и потом. Что не станет таким же. Убогим, слабым и безумным, как отец. Но в первый день, когда поздно вечером Снейп вошел в спальню к Северусу, он был слишком похож на отца. Клокочущая ярость, презрение во взгляде. Кажется, ему так и хотелось схватить Северуса за плечи и встряхнуть хорошенько. «Ты убожество!».

Видимо, от этого просто не уйти. Это кошмар, что следует по пятам. Не его отец, так он сам будет наносить удары. Пока этого не случилось. Но судя по взглядам – коротким и тяжелым, судя по тому, как сжимаются пальцы на подлокотнике, судя по тяжелому дыханию и плотно сжатым губам, чаша терпения переполнится уже скоро.

Самое странное – Гарри защищает Снейпа. Он уверен, что Снейп любит Северуса. Звучало дико, но Гарри говорил это так просто и естественно, словно это было какой-то прописной истиной. «Конечно, он любит тебя. Ведь это же он сам. Он единственный, кто может понять тебя лучше всех других. Потому что он чувствовал все то же самое, что и ты».

Возможно, так оно и есть. Но теперь Снейп уже все забыл. Неясно, что именно случилось с ним – но вряд ли что-то хорошее, раз он стал таким исковерканным подобием человека.

Снейп сказал, дело в Лили. Нет, не сказал – проговорился. Северус не стал выпытывать, потому что не хотел знать. Лили… они уже почти не общались. Лили стыдилась его, оно и понятно. Сильнее, чем Северуса, Лили избегала только ублюдка Поттера. Просто удивительно, как у такого, как он, мог получиться Гарри.

Теперь, зная, что Поттеру предстоит быть убитым, Северус не мог ненавидеть его так же сильно, как и прежде. Ему не было жаль своего врага, но и злорадства он не испытывал. Жаль было Гарри, но выражать свое сочувствие Северус не умел, да и не стремился.

А вот Гарри то и дело строил из себя «понимающего». Это ужасно раздражало, особенно, когда Гарри принимался защищать Снейпа.

«На самом деле, он совсем не плохой. Да ты же знаешь! Он только притворяется злым, чтобы…» – Поттер испуганно умолк, округлив глаза. Северус прищурился. Поттер закончил, совсем тихо: «чтобы ему не причинили боль…»

«Вот как, значит?!» – прошипел Северус. «А ты у нас знаток душ, получается? Видимо, и меня ты видишь насквозь, так?!». Ему было стыдно, гадко и страшно. Возможно, Поттер действительно видел его насквозь, своими пронзительными честными глазами.

«Северус, не злись. Я знаю, что иногда просто говорю глупости», – Поттер запустил руку в волосы и взлохматил их. Северус как завороженный наблюдал за этим жестом. Джеймсов жест. Но перед ним – Гарри, и Гарри никогда не смеялся, не обзывал и не посылал в него заклятий. И было бы непростительно лишать себя единственного шанса на поддержку и… ну, не дружбу, но хотя бы ее подобие.

«Почему Поттер?!» – Снейп снова и снова допытывался у Северуса. В стиснутых на корешке книги пальцах, широко распахнутых глазах, тихом сердитом голосе Северус замечал тщательно спрятанный страх. Снейп боялся. И это было отвратительно.

Понимать, что даже через столько лет проклятый страх никуда не уйдет. Просто приобретет новое имя.

«Почему Поттер?!»

Из вредности? Возможно. Это вызов – Снейпу, глядящему на Северуса изнуренным лицом его страшного будущего. Снейп боится Поттера, а Северус – нет.

Северус побеждал Снейпа в этом маленьком поединке каждый раз, когда садился рядом с Гарри в Большом Зале, игнорируя пристальный взгляд темных глаз.

«Рано или поздно ты только сделаешь себе хуже, глупец!», – бормотал Снейп, с отчаяньем глядя на огонь в камине. Это отчаянье, горькое и мимолетное, так не похожее на плаксивое пьяное отчаянье отца, Северус ненавидел сильней, чем злобу или отвращение. «Он причинит тебе боль. Он умудряется рушить мою жизнь, снова и снова, проклятый Поттер. Ты – всего лишь эпизод. Но мне хотелось, чтобы хотя бы этот эпизод обошелся без участия назойливого щенка». Снейп думал вслух, и Северус не считал нужным отвечать. Он лениво разглядывал полки книжных стеллажей, скользил взглядом по названиям томов. Столько всего… хотя бы одна мечта сбудется. У него будет своя библиотека. Такая, что Люциусу останется только скулить от зависти.

«Рано или поздно он уничтожит тебя, неужели ты не понимаешь? Будет только хуже, гораздо хуже. Тебе так хочется нарваться на новое унижение? Рано или поздно ты это и получишь. Насмешку в лицо, мерзкие оскорбления. Не стоит ждать милосердия от человека с такой фамилией».

Снейп открывает фолиант, показывая, что разговор окончен. Северус ухмыляется, криво, невесело.

Рано или поздно. Рано или поздно. Какая разница, если не сейчас?

А сейчас у него есть еще возможность хоть немного насладиться этим непривычным чувством. Что кто-то хочет быть рядом, добровольно, бескорыстно. Что кто-то улыбается и желает доброго утра, кто-то называет по имени, а не мерзким прозвищем, и даже иногда… прикасается к ладони коротким дружеским жестом, словно бы в этом нет ничего такого.

Нет, не кто-то. Гарри.


	4. Chapter 4

Все отнеслись к сложившейся ситуации просто наплевательски! Директор снова и снова обещал, что скоро что-нибудь придумает – и возвращался к своим обычным делам. Мадам Помфри осмотрела Северуса и сделала вывод, что это «здоровый юноша, насколько может быть здоровым тот, кто почти не бывает на свежем воздухе и постоянно сутулится». Профессора тактично притворялись, что Северус – обыкновенный рядовой ученик, и либо игнорировали его, либо вели себя дружелюбно – что казалось Снейпу удивительным, учитывая его собственные напряженные отношения с коллегами. Сложности возникали с расписанием Северуса – им занимался лично Дамблдор, иначе Снейп давно бы позаботился, чтобы Северус не занимался с гриффиндорцами вовсе. Снейп хотел бы отправить Северуса в Слизерин, но директор неожиданно оказался против. А ведь так просто было бы раз и навсегда покончить с тем фарсом, который устроил Поттер – вряд ли даже его «благородства» и «дружеской верности» хватило бы на то, чтобы поддерживать общение со слизеринцем! Лили же не хватило…

Да, это было бы лучшим решением проблемы. Но Снейп решил не настаивать, когда директор велел оставить все как есть. Дело не в чувствах мальчишки, конечно же, нет! Просто видеть повторение давней трагедии, вновь разворачивающейся перед глазами, Снейпу не хотелось. Он оставил Северуса в покое. Ради себя. Только ради себя самого.

В остальном жизнь шла, как обычно. Продолжался учебный процесс, и загруженное расписание профессора помогало отвлечься от ужасного стресса, который не давал ему спать по ночам. Снейп потел от ужаса при одной только мысли, что вся школа – вся! – может видеть его в таком уязвимом состоянии, в такой нелепой и унизительной ситуации. Их злобный профессор – ребенок, сверстник, глупый мелкий спиногрыз...

Снейп сам пытался выяснить, что за неожиданный эффект дало варево Лонгботтома, но тот был либо гений, либо такой невероятный идиот, что даже Снейп не мог расшифровать сочетание ингредиентов и причины их странного действия.

Долгими ночами Снейп сидел в гостиной, закопавшись в книги. Впрочем, он читал их с усердием, лишь пока Северус шатался неподалеку. Как только тот уходил спать, Снейп обращался застывшим взглядом в пустоту, и на лице его возникало выражение смертельной усталости.

Все было ужасно. С самого начала было понятно, что это плохая идея – поселить человека с его собственным прошлым. Пытка из пыток. Северус ненавидел Снейпа, а тот ненавидел себя. При этом невольно Снейп испытывал жалость, глядя, как сутулится мальчик, как прячется за отросшими волосами, искоса поглядывая на окружающих его людей. Словно затравленный зверек, постоянно ждущий новой боли. Да, Снейп жалел его, и это приводило его в бешенство – нет ничего более унизительного, чем жалость. Он ненавидел это чувство, и боялся вызвать его у окружающих. Он не был готов к тому, что ему станет жаль самого себя.

***

В то же время Северус раздражал. Невероятно, до зубовного скрежета. Действовать на нервы он умел замечательно, но ему даже не нужно было специально стараться – он раздражал в любом случае, дерганными движениями, постоянным вызовом в голосе, упрямством и грубостью. Похожий на маленькую злобную собачонку, которая бросается на людей, только потому, что они больше нее и таят в себе угрозу. «Я был невыносим», думал Снейп по тысячу раз за вечер, глядя на Северуса. Тот презрительно кривился, чувствуя взгляд.

– Ну? Что?! Не нравится – не смотри.

Раньше, вспоминая свое детство, Снейп всегда был уверен, что его обижали незаслуженно. Отец был злобным подонком, мать была равнодушна к собственному ребенку. Снейп привык винить их. Но теперь он не мог отрицать, что заслужил хотя бы часть их ненависти и пренебрежения своим поведением, характером, просто… тем, что был собой. Принять эту новую правду было нелегко, и Снейп в очередной раз клял тот момент, когда решил оставить класс без присмотра. «Всего несколько минут… простейшая основа для зелья… Тупица Лонгботтом! Завтра же сниму с него еще сто баллов!».

Вот о чем думал Снейп, сидя в кресле, с книгой на коленях. Так было и в ту ночь, когда раздался крик. Кричал Северус, и Снейп сам не заметил, как преодолел расстояние до спальни – только отстраненно подумал, что редкий фолиант упал куда-то рядом с креслом, смяв страницы.

– Что? – Снейп ворвался в спальню и замер, вглядываясь в темноту. Сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее. «Исчез», - мелькнула мысль. «Вернулся туда, откуда явился. Его больше нет, нет…»

Раздался новый крик. Снейп стиснул ручку двери. «Нет, он все еще здесь. Почему он кричит? Что происходит?»

– Северус! – позвал Снейп в темноту, хоть и знал – после Зелья Cна-без-сновидений простым окликом его не разбудить.

Однако крики и стоны тут же стихли, заскрипели пружины кровати, а потом тихий испуганный голос спросил:

– Папа?

Снейп резко выдохнул сквозь зубы и включил свет. Северус зажмурился, протирая глаза и пытаясь разглядеть, кто идет к нему. Он отпрянул, вжимаясь тощей спиной в подушку, мокрую от слез после выматывающего ночного кошмара.

– Это я, – тихо сказал Снейп, останавливаясь рядом с кроватью. Он не решался подойти ближе, чтобы не напугать Северуса. И еще, ему вовсе не хотелось вытирать сопли дрянному мальчишке. – Что произошло? Зелье не подействовало?

Северус ошеломленно глядел на Снейпа, словно не мог понять, кто это. Он еще был во власти кошмара, тяжело дышал и хватался за простыни. Но постепенно пришел в себя, подтянул острые колени к груди, закутываясь в одеяло. Снейп и сейчас иногда, если ему снились кошмары, садился вот так, создавая из одеяла теплый кокон, в который ничего плохого проникнуть не сможет.

– Зачем ты пришел? – сипло спросил Северус, отвернувшись, пряча мокрое от слез лицо. Снейп стиснул кулаки, чтобы не возникло желания утешить плаксу.

– Ты кричал, – сказал Снейп. – Тебе снился кошмар. Этого не должно было произойти. Что случилось с Зельем Сна-без-сновидений?

Северус дерзко взглянул на Снейпа. На лице мальчика снова появилось то раздражающее вредное выражение, в котором вызов, злость и страх прятались за шальной беззаботностью. Тоненькая неприятная улыбка тронула губы Северуса.

– Я не буду его больше принимать. Ты достаточно уже провел на мне экспериментов.

– Это чистое зелье. Классический вариант. Я ничего не добавлял; ты можешь сам разложить его на составляющие, если хочешь.

– Ну и что? Это не важно. Я узнал. Его нельзя пить каждую ночь. Его вредно принимать так часто. Хочешь проверить, сколько я продержусь, если буду глотать его литрами?

– Я хочу, чтобы ты не просыпался с криком, глупый ты…

– Ты просто не хочешь лишнего шума, да? И ничего страшного, если ты сделаешь меня наркоманом. В конце концов, плевать, что со мной случится – я же всего лишь сгусток энергии. – Северус поджал губы, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо Снейпа. Тот помолчал, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. В висках начинала пульсировать надоедливая головная боль.

– Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что подслушивать нехорошо? – поинтересовался Снейп; Северус скрестил руки на груди.

– А тебе?

– Идиот! Могу представить, что ты себе напридумывал. Для сгустка энергии ты чересчур своевольный… если тебя так беспокоит здоровье, то слушай – на разных людей зелья действуют по-разному. Не тебе объяснять про индивидуальные различия в восприятии зелий. Ты и сам прекрасно все знаешь, умник. Зелье Сна-без-сновидений у некоторых людей вызывает зависимость, но мы с тобой не из их числа. За свою долгую жизнь я выпил достаточно, и, поверь, до сих пор не стал наркоманом. – Снейп сказал это на удивление спокойным и ровным тоном, хотя ненавидел объяснять очевидные вещи. Если бы здесь были его ученики, они бы поразились, что профессор до сих пор не наорал на Северуса.

Северус молчал, изучая лицо Снейпа из-под опущенных ресниц.

– Ну, теперь все в порядке? Ты будешь принимать зелье?

Ответом ему снова послужило молчание. Снейп начал терять терпение.

– Да что с тобой такое??! Тебе что, нравится видеть это?!.. Тебе мало кошмаров в реальной жизни? Это зелье слишком дорогое и сложное, чтобы я терял его впустую, на кого-то настолько неблагодарного! Поттер бы на многое пошел, чтобы я дал… – Снейп осекся, уставился на Северуса, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к лицу. – Поттер?!? Так вот в чем дело!! Ты отдал зелье Поттеру, ты, никчемный маленький…

– Заткнись! Это не важно! – крикнул Северус, отчаянно переходя в нападение. – Я все равно не собирался его пить! Мне осточертело, что ты командуешь! Ты не сможешь заставить меня…

– Я СМОГУ, – рявкнул Снейп, и Северус попытался еще плотнее зарыться в одеяло. – Я сделал это для тебя, я сделал это зелье, чтобы ты больше не… чтобы ты… А ты отдал его Поттеру!!

– Ему тоже плохо! Он мучается! Ему постоянно снится, что его родителей убивают!

Снейп застыл. Это не может быть правдой. Гарри был слишком мал. Он не мог… просто не мог запомнить этого. Не мог запомнить… вот Северус помнил. И притихшего, уставшего от крика малыша в колыбели, и лежащую на полу Лили, с белым мертвым лицом.

Помнил слишком хорошо.

– С… Снейп. – Северус не решился дотронуться до руки застывшего профессора, и щелкнул в воздухе пальцами. Тот поморщился, с новой силой ощущая, как гудит в висках.

– Ты не должен был давать ему зелье.

– Почему? Гарри говорит, что просил его в лазарете, и даже обращался к тебе. Подло отказывать кому-то в помощи, только потому, что он тебя бесит! У тебя много зелья, и ты всегда можешь сварить еще. Я не вижу никакой проблемы в том, чтобы…

– Но проблема есть. Поттер – другой. У него слабая нервная система, плохое здоровье – еще со времен жизни с магглами-родственниками. Если бы можно было давать ему это зелье, поверь, директор уже заставил бы меня приготовить для Поттера целый котел. Но он из тех, кто быстро станет зависимым. Если он пристраститься к зелью, ему придется потом очень тяжело. Ты думаешь, что помог ему, а на самом деле сделал еще хуже.

Голова болела невыносимо. Наплевав на все, Снейп сел на краешек кровати. Северус подвинулся, оставляя ему место, или просто не желая находиться рядом.

Снейп никогда еще не чувствовал себя таким усталым и измотанным. Поттер, Северус, Лонгботтом и Альбус с этими его душеспасительными идеями доконают его; и тогда его голова просто взорвется, и это мучение закончится.

– Хочешь сказать, ему нельзя пить это? – недоверчиво спросил Северус. – А может, ты так нарочно говоришь?

– Хочешь поставить на нем эксперимент? – вяло съязвил Снейп. Он откинулся на подушку, и чтобы отвлечься от боли, начал считать про себя маленьких скачущих гиппогрифов. – Тебе придется забрать у него зелье.

– Что?

– Объясняй ему как хочешь. Но ты должен забрать у него зелье, пока не случилось беды.

Северус взглянул на него с отчаяньем. Снейп и сам понимал, чего следует ожидать. Вряд ли после такого Поттер захочет иметь что-то общее с Северусом. На долю секунды Снейп почти поддался внезапному желанию сказать: «я сам с этим разберусь, притворюсь вредным и отберу все», но он заставил себя молчать. Северус должен понять, чего стоят эти так называемые друзья.

– И вообще, на твоем месте я бы задумался, почему Поттеру удается так легко использовать тебя. Сначала ты добываешь ему зелья; затем делаешь его домашнюю работу. А в следующий момент уже вылизываешь его ботинки.

Северус отвернулся, заскрипев пружинами. Он свернулся калачиком, и спина его касалась правой руки Снейпа.

– Гарри ничего не просил у меня. Я сам решил ему помочь, – глухо сказал Северус. Снейп погасил свет. Он вздохнул, громко и отчетливо, чтобы в темноте Северус чувствовал, что он в комнате не один на один со своими кошмарами. Присутствие другого человека всегда помогало; в слизеринской спальне почти не приходилось ставить заглушающие на ночь. Да уж, такой роскоши, как Зелье Сна-без-сновидений, взять тогда было просто неоткуда.

– Я сам, – упрямо и сонно повторил Северус, ерзая под одеялом.

– Ну и дурак,– буркнул Снейп, закрывая глаза.

***

Поттер явился сам, на следующий день. Это было воскресное утро, и профессор позволил себе встать позже обычного, раз уж выдалась бессонная ночь. Так что Поттер застал его не сидящим за рабочим столом, а отдыхающим в кресле с книгой после плотного завтрака.

Северус тоже читал, развалившись на ковре. Какую-то псевдонаучную литературу, добытую в библиотеке. Снейп хотел было сказать, что этот автор допускал слишком много собственных выводов, заменяя ими научные факты, а также пользовался ненадежными источниками, но раз уж Северусу интересно читать подобную муть, пусть сам в ней разочаруется, пройдя тот же путь проб и ошибок, который прошел Снейп.

В дверь постучали, и Северус открыл ее ленивым взмахом палочки. Поттер вошел, несмело озираясь.

– Э-э-э-э… – ходячая пародия на человека всегда поражала своим красноречием. Снейп выпрямился в кресле, судорожно припоминая, причесывался ли он сегодня. – Здрасстье. – Поттер громко сглотнул, глядя на Снейпа, потом перевел взгляд на Северуса, улыбнулся ему. – Доброе утро.

– Поттер, – процедил Снейп. Какое еще доброе утро?! Что он себе позволяет?

– Я… я пришел к Северусу… – Поттер метнул еще один быстрый взгляд на мальчишку, и Снейп приподнял бровь.

– Вот как? Хотите добыть через него еще какое-то зелье? Возможно, я сам смогу вам помочь? В моих запасниках много всего. Чего угодно? Амортенцию? Феликс Фелисицис? Оборотное?

Поттеру хватило совести покраснеть.

– А. Так вы уже знаете, – промямлил он. Снейп усмехнулся, подавив в себе желание расхохотаться, как опереточный злодей. Это был напряженный момент. Снейп искоса взглянул на Северуса, с потерянным видом прижимавшего к себе книжку. Ну да, сейчас все и решится. Северус поймет цену своему «другу».

– Это моя вина, профессор! – вдруг выпалил Поттер, шагнув от двери к креслу. Он вытащил из кармана маленький флакон и протянул его Снейпу. – Вот. Возьмите! Я… я сам виноват. Я не должен был… Извините, профессор. Это я попросил Северуса дать мне зелье. Он не…

– Неправда! – тихо перебил его Северус, скрестив руки на груди. – Это была только моя идея. Не смей выгораживать меня.

– Не слушайте его, профессор! – Поттер запустил руку в волосы. – Я сам попросил.

– Нет! Он даже не заикался об этом. Это я предложил ему зелье, – сердито сказал Северус. Снейп сжал кулаки, слушая этот нелепый диалог. «Что за ужасное утро?!»

– Прекрати ты! – поморщился он досадливо, обращаясь к Северусу. – Ты ведешь себя как… как гриффиндорец!!! – Северус надулся. Снейп поднялся из кресла, выхватил у Поттера флакон. – А вы, Поттер, еще пожалеете о своем намерении использовать кого-то, чтобы добраться до моих запасов, ясно вам?!

– Я же сказал, что он не виноват! – крикнул зло Северус, сжав кулаки. Лицо его покраснело. Поттер упрямо сверкнул глазами.

– Я еще помню шкурку брумсланга! – рявкнул Снейп в непонимающее лицо Северуса, а потом показал пальцем на Поттера. – Твой приятель уже не раз проворачивал подобные трюки, малолетний грабитель…

– Шкурку я не трогал! – возмутился Поттер.

– Молчать! И минус двадцать баллов с гриффиндора за вторжение в преподавательские комнаты!

– Он постучал!! – возмутился теперь уже Северус; двое на одного, наглые щенки наступали с обеих сторон. Снейп сжал кулаки, его терпение было на пределе. – И это мои комнаты тоже!

– Это не твои комнаты! Они еще не скоро станут твоими! Чтобы заслужить право называть их своими, тебе придется много лет угробить на преподавание в этих стенах, ясно?!

– Очень нужно! – фыркнул Северус. – Тоже мне, честь! Работать скучным учителем в этих проклятых стенах!! Да еще и зелья! Лучше бы вел Защиту!!..

Снейп побледнел. Понятно, мальчишке уже рассказали о бесконечных и губительных для самолюбия попыток добиться заветного места; теперь он бьет по больному. Да еще и при Поттере. Предательство причинило неожиданную боль. Снейп метнулся к Северусу, нависая над ним, и в ярости закричал:

– НЕ СМЕЙ ГОВОРИТЬ О ТОМ, ЧЕГО НЕ ЗНАЕШЬ!!!

Он был слишком зол, чтобы заметить ужас на лице мальчишки, и то, как сильно тот побледнел. Зато он никак не мог не заметить Поттера, который внезапно очутился перед самым его носом и загородил собой Северуса, нелепо раскинув руки в стороны.

– Пожалуйста, не надо, профессор… – взмолился Поттер, и Снейп в ужасе отшатнулся. Северус за спиной Поттера застыл, стараясь сдержать слезы; Снейп почувствовал, как по его спине потекла капелька пота. Как это сейчас выглядело? Словно он хотел ударить Северуса?

Что подумает Поттер? Что он избивает… избивает самого себя? А Северус? Как он мог решить, что Снейп на такое способен?! Ведь он клялся, он клялся себе много лет назад, что никогда, НИКОГДА не ударит другого, того, кто слаб и не может защитить себя. И не нарушал этого обещания, никогда не нападал на беззащитного.

Но Поттер, вместо того, чтобы атаковать обличительными речами, шагнул поближе к профессору, умоляюще глядя на него снизу вверх.

– Пожалуйста, простите его, сэр! Он вовсе так не считает. Он говорит глупости… пожалуйста, профессор, вы же понимаете, отчего это!

Да, конечно; да, он понимал, что заставляло Северуса говорить ему гадости снова и снова. Страх, и обида, и чувство противоречия, и гордость, требовавшая цепляться за свое имя, за свои книги и за своих друзей, пусть даже это был Поттер. Да, конечно, Снейп все это понимал.

Но почему… почему понимал это и Поттер? Как он мог, в своем возрасте, видеть все это так же четко?

– Да разве ты не видишь? Он просто орет на меня! – обиженно хмыкнул Северус за спиной у Поттера. Лицо у того сделалось жестким, решительным.

– Не надо, – твердо сказал Поттер. – Не говори так. Ты действительно не знаешь некоторых вещей. И ты не вправе судить.

И хотя Поттер загораживал Северуса, раскинув руки, у Снейпа вдруг возникло странное, непривычное, но отчаянно приятное ощущение, будто защищают здесь именно его.

***

Чудовищно, но он позволил Поттеру остаться на чай. Только потому, что Северус снова надулся и показательно игнорировал его существование, а возиться с истериками мальчишки Снейпу было некогда. Проще было оставить его Поттеру, чтобы тот вправил мозги своему другу, раз уж оказался внезапно таким понимающим. Снейп работал с документами, прерываясь, чтобы смочить губы кофе и прислушаться к едва различимым голосам в комнате Северуса.

Они разговаривали. И много. Снейпа дрожь пробирала, когда он думал, о чем может рассказывать Северус, какие тайны выбалтывать вездесущему Поттеру. Мысль о том, что он беспомощен и ничего не может сделать, чтобы прекратить это, убивала. Каждый раз, когда он ел в Большом зале, сидя за преподавательским столом, взгляд его вновь и вновь обращался к Северусу, сидящему в гуще гриффиндорцев. За гриффиндорским столом, подумать только! Что он им рассказывал, какую порочащую и личную информацию выдавал? Пройдет время, и он исчезнет, а Снейп останется, и ему придется с этим жить, встречая насмешливое знание в глазах мальчишек-молокососов, его «любимых» учеников.

Но сейчас голоса в соседней комнате не приводили в такой ужас, как должны бы. Сам факт, что Северус с кем-то разговаривал… с Лили он почти всегда молчал, слушал ее, восхищенно разглядывал, кивал, изредка мычал что-нибудь одобрительное. Но у него никогда и ни с кем не было полноценных разговоров; он не говорил на равных даже теперь. С коллегами он здоровался, и этим все ограничивалось; с Дамблдором – слушал и повиновался. С учениками – вещал, глядя в пустые, ничего не выражающие глаза, понимая, что мыслями эти балбесы где-то ужасно далеко.

И ни разу еще он не беседовал ни с кем, долго и увлеченно. До сих пор ему казалось, что здесь нет ничего страшного – есть люди, которые не любят пустой болтовни, предпочитают читать или заниматься работой, а не трепать языком понапрасну. Но сейчас, слушая, как мальчики… действительно общаются… Снейпу стало немного одиноко.

«Тебе дался отличный шанс. Возможность исправить прошлое…» – вспомнил он слова Дамблдора. Возможно, если бы он, он сам, действительно попал в детстве в Хогвартс будущего… пусть даже ненадолго… и если бы он встретил там Поттера… ну, то есть, человека, который бы разговаривал с ним, да, конечно, не обязательно Поттера, просто… ну, такого человека…

Возможно, ему было бы легче переносить сейчас свое одиночество.

***

Поттер совсем обнаглел и остался на ужин. Провести все воскресенье в комнатах профессора – странный выбор; неужели у него не было других, более интересных дел? Что насчет его подружки-всезнайки и рыжего обалдуя?

– Все в порядке, сэр! – бодро ответил Поттер, орудуя вилкой. По выходным Снейп не выходил в Большой Зал, и эльфы накрывали в его личных покоях. – Рон собирался сегодня как следует потренироваться, а Гермиона, как всегда, занята уроками.

– Потренироваться? – изогнул бровь Снейп, не потому, что ему было интересно, а чтобы поддержать видимость вежливой беседы.

– Квиддич, – пояснил Северус, скривившись, и Снейп в точности повторил его гримасу. Гарри фыркнул в тарелку, прикрыв рот салфеткой. Его манеры оставляли желать лучшего, но отчего-то ужин проходил удивительно приятно. Северус не сверлил профессора злобным взглядом, а Поттер без умолку болтал о всяких пустяках, умудряясь при этом быстро расправляться с едой.

Когда ужин подошел к концу, Снейп даже испытал смутное сожаление. Эти выходные, как ни странно, были не такими уж плохими. Поттер встал из-за стола, и Снейп удивился, услышав свой голос:

– Я могу подобрать вам какое-нибудь снотворное. Слабое, и не такое эффективное, как Зелье Сна-без-сновидений, но оно и ущерб здоровью не нанесет. Возможно, это сможет… как-то вам помочь.

«Ему постоянно снится, что его родителей убивают!»

Гарри удивленно моргнул. Потом робко улыбнулся, словно пытаясь понять, не было ли это какой-то шуткой.

– Ну… да. Было бы здорово! – выпалил он.

Снейп поморщился. Во что он ввязывается? Зачем поощряет мальчишку? До добра это не доведет. Поттер никогда еще не мог удержаться от того, чтобы внести сумятицу и мороку в его жизнь; снова и снова сыпал беспочвенными обвинениями, приносил неприятности, добавлял хлопот. А теперь – ужинает, улыбается, разговаривает – пусть не с ним самим, но в какой-то мере с его же личностью…

И ведь глаза действительно добрые.


	5. Chapter 5

– Почему Поттер?  
  
Снейп вздрогнул, и Северус улыбнулся уголком губ. Это был правильно заданный вопрос, и правильно выбранное время. Северус с удовольствием наблюдал, как бледнеет и плотно сжимает губы его опекун.  
  
В самом разгаре был квиддичный матч – Гриффиндор против Слизерина. И Снейп, как декан Слизерина, вынужден был присутствовать. Он занимал почетное место на слизеринской трибуне, а Северус сидел рядом с ним. Кругом были студенты, они глядели в небо, кричали и аплодировали, и были слишком захвачены игрой, чтобы обращать внимание на двух Снейпов, скучающих на квиддичном матче. Вопрос вырвался у Северуса сам собой – он просто пришел ему в голову, внезапно и отчетливо, когда он заметил, как Снейп бдительно следит за перемещениями Гарри в воздухе.  
  
Казалось, Снейп пришел на матч только ради того, чтобы проследить – с гриффиндорским ловцом все будет в порядке. Северус и прежде замечал, что Снейп уделяет Гарри куда больше внимания, нежели другим студентам. Во время обеда Снейп частенько сверлил Гарри взглядом, постоянно придирался на занятиях, провожал взглядом, столкнувшись в коридоре, и то и дело заводил о нем разговор с Северусом, выпытывая, чем они с Гарри занимались, что он говорил или делал, а также повторяя то и дело, какой Гарри идиот…  
  
И сейчас, глядя, как Снейп напряженно провожает глазами Гарри, совершающего кульбиты на своей метле, Северус вдруг почувствовал короткий, но очень болезненный укол. И не смог не спросить:  
  
– Почему Поттер?  
  
Не нужно было уточнять; Снейп понял все и так. Почему тебя беспокоит Поттер, а не я? Почему за него ты волнуешься? Почему ты его боишься, и почему ты не можешь оставить его в покое? Почему в твоих глазах столько всего выражается, когда ты видишь нас рядом? Почему ты так отчаянно и упрямо задаешь этот вопрос: «почему Поттер?»  
  
Почему Поттер?  
  
Кругом были посторонние, и Северус ничем не рисковал. Снейп не мог наорать на него, как обычно, потому что это привлекло бы лишнее внимание. Он не мог уйти от разговора, потому что игра была в разгаре, и очень проблематично было бы выбраться с трибун. Снейп все же сделал попытку уйти от вопроса.  
  
Он недоуменно приподнял бровь, притворяясь, что не понимает.  
  
– Не понимаю, о чем ты, – раздраженно сказал Снейп, и Северус не стал уточнять.  
  
Они продолжали следить за игрой молча. Оба считали квиддич сплошной потерей времени, но Снейп вынужден был присутствовать как декан, а Северус обещал посмотреть игру Гарри. Тот пару раз отвлекался, зависнув в воздухе и посылая улыбки Северусу; по крайней мере, в их сторону. Снейп старательно глядел на слизеринского вратаря, а Северус мрачно ухмылялся Гарри в ответ.  
  
В какой-то момент появился снитч – Северус сам его не заметил, но комментатор закричал: «ЛОВЦЫ ЗАМЕТИЛИ СНИТЧ! ОНИ ГОНЯТСЯ ЗА НИМ ПЛЕЧО К ПЛЕЧУ! КТО ЖЕ СУМЕЕТ ПЕРВЫМ СХВАТИТЬ ЕГО!?» И только тогда Северус впервые обратил внимание на слизеринского ловца, и не смог сдержать изумленного восклицания.  
  
– Люциус?!  
  
Нет, разумеется, это был не он. Северус тут же разозлился на себя за глупость, к тому же, высказанную вслух. Но паренек был слишком похож на его школьного знакомого, только у него были коротко подстрижены волосы, и он был ровесником Северуса.  
  
– Это его сын, Драко, – сухо пояснил Снейп, не спуская глаз с Гарри, который почти отпустил древко метлы, вытянув вперед руки.  
  
Когда Гарри, наконец, схватил чертов шарик, и Снейп, и Северус одновременно перевели дыхание.  
  
– Стоит ли так рисковать из-за глупой игры?! – буркнул себе под нос Северус, не желая показывать, как сильно он переживал.  
  
– Я же говорил – он идиот, – ответил устало Снейп, закрывая глаза.  
  
Северус следил за тем, как Гарри и Драко приземляются на разных концах поля. Гарри вскинул в воздух руку с зажатым в ней снитчем – тот сверкнул на солнце, ослепительно-золотой, и еще более ослепительной была триумфальная улыбка Гарри.  
  
Драко быстро уходил в сторону раздевалок, отшвырнув со своего пути кинувшегося к нему приятеля по команде. Выражение лица его было точь-в-точь как у Люциуса, когда его в очередной раз отшивала его фригидная подружка голубых кровей.  
  
Они со Снейпом подождали, когда толпа схлынет – победители, размахивая гриффиндорскими знаменами, бестолково столпились вокруг команды, крича что-то о грандиозной вечеринке. Профессор Макгонагалл, эта старая кошка, притворилась, будто не слышит своих студентов – ради очередной спортивной победы она и сама готова сходить им за Огневиски. Когда Северус выразил эту мысль вслух, Снейп одобрительно хмыкнул. Его студенты, в отличие от гриффиндорцев, уходили к замку спокойными тихими группками, расстроенные проигрышем.  
  
– Мне нужно пойти к команде, наплести им что-нибудь утешительное, – тяжело вздохнул Снейп, и проворчал себе под нос: - Чертова игра, чертова должность декана. – Он взглянул на Северуса. – Возвращайся в замок без меня, пароль от комнат ты знаешь.  
  
Северус кивнул и стал спускаться с опустевших трибун. Уже подходя к замку, он поравнялся с многорукой и многоногой кучей-малой, пестрящей гриффиндорскими мантиями.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
– Эй, Северус! – Гарри заметил его, и помахал. С одной стороны за его руку цеплялась какая-то рыжая девчонка, с другой – его зубрила-подружка. Гарри казался взъерошенным сильнее обычного, словно все то и дело лохматили его волосы. Северусу стало неприятно. Он ускорил шаг, чтобы быстрее обогнать их и вернутся в замок, а там заглянуть в библиотеку и выбрать парочку книг на вечер. Но все же он нашел в себе силы кивнуть Гарри и сделать самое приветливое лицо, на какое был способен.  
  
– Поздравляю с победой, – сухо сказал он, и Гарри снова просиял.  
  
– Ага, спасибо! Тебе понравилась игра? Я же говорил, что будет весело! Невозможно не любить квиддич…  
  
Северус неопределенно пожал плечом. Долговязый Уизли, который постоянно ошивался рядом с Гарри, что-то шепнул ему на ухо. Гарри на секунду смутился, потом кивнул.  
  
– Северус, хочешь отпраздновать с нами? Я проведу тебя в нашу башню.  
  
– Будет весело, – подтвердил Уизли, выжидающе глядя на Северуса. Вуд, капитан гриффиндорской команды, отвлекся от разговора с Охотницей и повернулся к ним.  
  
– Это же Снейп! Считаешь, он станет праздновать победу гриффиндора? Ты всерьез думаешь, он болел за нас?  
  
– Конечно! – возмутился Гарри. – Это я пригласил его на игру.  
  
– Не думаю, что это хорошая мысль, – отозвалась Грейнджер, глядя на Северуса с сочувствием. Похоже, она как-то догадалась, что Северус не любит вечеринки (не то, чтобы его часто туда приглашали!).  
  
– Я лучше проведу время с пользой, – сердито откликнулся он, отворачиваясь от Гарри, который едва не сгибался под тяжестью виснущей на нем рыжей малолетки.  
  
– Как знаешь. – Не похоже, чтобы он так уж сильно был расстроен. Северус поспешил в замок, склонив голову так, чтобы волосы прятали лицо.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Теперь Северус стал внимательней; зная, что все это время неподалеку был сын Люциуса, а он его даже не заметил, Северус чувствовал себя полным болваном. Как и прежде, он садился за гриффиндорский стол, но взгляд его теперь был прикован к слизеринскому столу. Однажды Драко почувствовал, что на него смотрят. Он тут же повернулся к гриффиндорскому столу, и, казалось, был удивлен, что это не Гарри Поттер таращится на него. Драко встретил взгляд Северуса, прищурившись. Он словно решал для себя, как реагировать на юную копию своего декана, выбравшую гриффиндорское окружение – облить презрением, или…  
  
Драко улыбнулся – едва заметно, но очень учтиво. И отсалютовал Северусу бокалом. А потом вернулся к разговору, снисходительно втолковывая что-то своим големообразным приятелям.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Осень закончилась, наступила зима; время шло, и порой Северусу казалось, что он всегда был здесь, в этом году, в этой версии реальности.  
  
Снейп не находил для него времени, слишком занятый составлением учебных планов на следующее полугодие, а также проверкой того невообразимого количества домашнего задания, которое щедро раздавал всем своим студентам. Северус с легкостью справлялся с объемом работ, но другие ученики тратили куда больше времени на то, чтобы угодить придирчивому профессору.  
  
Снейп, хоть и был ужасно занят, все-таки находил время на то, чтобы обсуждать с директором «ситуацию», а также проводить собственные исследования, которые могли бы помочь вернуть Северуса назад. Разумеется, он пытался как можно скорее отделаться от Северуса, ведь мальчик был для него просто обузой, проблемой, неодушевленным сгустком энергии, как он однажды выразился. Северус порой думал, что было бы проще, если бы Снейп отказался от него – Северус теперь уже был уверен, что вынесет проживание рядом с гриффиндорцами. Теперь, когда у него был Гарри. Но Снейп в этом вопросе оказался внезапно упрямым, и отказался даже обсуждать возможность выселения Северуса из подземелий. После размышлений Северус с ним согласился – в конце концов, его все еще мучили кошмары, знать о которых никому было не обязательно, да и соседство с шумными и непоседливыми грифами быстро бы вымотало Северуса, ценящего тишину и покой подземелий.  
  
Что касается возвращения в свое время, то Северус не мог понять, хочет он этого или нет. С одной стороны – он действительно скучал по Лили, а также, ему совсем не улыбалось остаток жизни провести под опекой своей злобной копии. С другой стороны, здесь у него впервые был друг, и не было никаких Мародеров, и не было Тобиаса.  
  
Впрочем, его никто и не спрашивал. Северус каждый день ждал, что директор подзовет его к себе властным жестом в Большом Зале и скажет, что пора отправляться домой. Или что Снейп торжествующе усмехнется, прощаясь с ним.  
  
Но этого не происходило.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Северус вовсе не чувствовал себя одиноким. Нет, вовсе нет. Он привык, что рядом с ним нет никого, кроме безмолвных книг. Так даже удобней было – никто не отвлекал своей дурацкой болтовней, смехом и навязчивыми прикосновениями. Никто не хлопал по плечу. Не дергал за руку. Не пыхтел над ухом.  
  
Северус прислонился к каменной стене коридора и закрыл глаза.  
  
Да, определенно, так было лучше.  
  
Портрет Полной Дамы отъехал в сторону, и Северус подскочил на месте. На секунду ему показалось… но это была не Лили, нет, это была та самая пигалица, которая всюду следовала за Поттером и его друзьями. Северус напустил на себя грозный вид, как всегда, если приходилось общаться с младшекурсниками.  
  
– Поттер в гостиной?  
  
– Ага. – Девица не выглядела напуганной или смущенной, она окинула Северуса взглядом и прислонилась к раме, загородив проход. Впрочем, Северус и не собирался вламываться в гриффиндорскую гостиную – хотя Мародеров там больше не было, это место все равно оставалось для него запретным, и никто не смог бы уговорить его переступить через порог.  
  
– Позови его сюда, – сказал Северус, и, заметив, как девчонка насмешливо подняла брови, добавил через силу: – Пожалуйста.  
  
Уизли нырнула обратно в проем, предусмотрительно прикрыв за собой картину. Северус мрачно уставился на Полную Даму, которая принялась ерзать, а потом поспешила сбежать в соседний портрет. Но и тогда Северус продолжил сверлить взглядом ни в чем неповинное полотно.  
  
Гарри, должно быть, устал от него. Понятно, что поначалу Поттеру казалось это интересным – человек из ниоткуда, последствие неудачного эксперимента, да еще и повторяющий его обожаемого профессора, которого он все время защищает. Но, конечно, даже Поттер не может долго выносить рядом с собой кого-то, такого, как Северус. Он не обольщался на свой счет и понимал, что не сможет развеселить даже флоббер-червя. То, что он говорил, звучало либо грубо, либо непонятно для средних мозгов. Кроме того, он не тешил себя надеждой, что ему удалось занять хоть какое-то приличное место в социальной иерархии студентов Хогвартса. Северуса нельзя было назвать популярным. А Поттер, конечно, был звездой и лидером, любимчиком факультета, если не всей школы – как это обычно и бывает у чертовых Поттеров.  
  
Может, пошли сплетни. Или над Гарри стали смеяться – за то, что он дружит с таким, как Северус. Может, кто-то объяснил этому зеленоглазому идиоту, что подобные знакомства портят репутацию. Северус пытался найти причину того, что Гарри все меньше и меньше времени уделял ему, но поиски этой причины вгоняли в депрессию.  
  
Гарри все еще улыбался ему, сидел рядом во время еды и посылал временами дурашливые записочки на уроках. Но… больше ничего. Свободное время Поттера было занято чем-то – или кем-то – другим. А Северус был слишком горд, чтобы навязываться или попытаться выяснить с Гарри этот вопрос. Он предпочел углубиться в книги, тем более что в совершенстве подделывал подпись Снейпа для разрешения посещать Запретную Секцию. Но… прошла неделя без Гарри, и Северус почувствовал потребность хотя бы попытаться изменить ситуацию.  
  
Вот почему он стоял и ждал у портрета, пока глупая девчонка, похоже, путешествовала за Полярный Круг и обратно. Ведь время шло, а ничего не происходило.  
  
Когда Северус уже решил плюнуть на эту затею, портрет отъехал в сторону, и появился Гарри. Он улыбнулся Северусу, тепло и приветливо, как и раньше.  
  
– Привет, – сказал Гарри. Северус нервно дернул головой, кивая. Он почувствовал себя полным идиотом – во рту его словно скопилась тысяча слов, но ни одно не могло прорваться меж плотно сжатых губ. И Северус стоял молча, мучительно придумывая, что сказать. – Э-э-э… Как ты? – Гарри встревожено нахмурился, пытаясь заглянуть Северусу в лицо, скрытое темными прядями.  
  
– Я… обычно. – Северус заговорил, и сразу стало легче. – Я подумал… может, займемся тем проектом по Истории Магии вместе? У меня есть кое-какие идеи для…  
  
– О. – Гарри выглядел расстроенным. – Я… извини, я уже сделал его. Я не знал, что ты… прости.  
  
– Ничего. Ничего. – Северус замотал головой, проклиная себя всеми словами. Конечно, Гарри сделал. У него целая куча друзей, которые хотят стать его напарниками. Это Северусу всегда приходится все делать в одиночку. Глупо было полагать… Северус нахмурился. Гарри переминался с ноги на ногу, яркие зеленые глаза за стекляшками очков глядели тепло и сочувственно. Северус сделал еще одну попытку:  
  
– Тебе… тебе ничего не нужно? Как твои сны? – он помнил, что людям нравится, когда о них беспокоятся. Не то, что бы раньше Северусу требовалось проявлять внимание к другим, но сейчас… это было бы неплохим поводом. Северус не возражал, чтобы его использовали. Ему нравилось быть полезным. Но только тем, кто был ему приятен.  
  
– Спасибо, что спросил. – Гарри улыбнулся, взлохматил волосы. – Вообще-то, все просто отлично. То зелье, которое сделал для меня профессор… оно, понятно, не такое мощное. Но кошмары теперь снятся гораздо реже, и после них я снова могу заснуть, а наутро даже не помню, что мне снилось. – Гарри покачал головой, словно изумляясь такому чуду. Северус с тоской посмотрел себе под ноги.  
  
– Вот как.  
  
– Да-а…  
  
– Понятно.  
  
Они оба замолчали. Гарри прокашлялся. Ему было неловко. Северус не мог заставить себя поднять глаза и закончить разговор достойно. Он так и не посмотрел на Гарри, когда тот сказал извиняющимся тоном:  
  
– Знаешь, мы сейчас с Гермионой делаем эссе по Гербологии. Ну, помнишь, то, которое про папоротники?  
  
– Папоротниковые, – поправил Северус тускло.  
  
– А. Ну да, точно. Ужасное занудство, если честно. Но нужно закончить уже сегодня, если я не хочу, чтобы Спраут завтра сняла с меня баллы. Она и так дала мне две отсрочки, и Гермиона согласилась помочь, так что…  
  
– Да. Я понимаю.  
  
– Если хочешь, ты можешь… ну… эээ… посидеть с нами, пока мы занимаемся.  
  
Северус фыркнул.  
  
– Думаешь, у меня нет занятий поинтересней?  
  
Гарри негромко рассмеялся.  
  
– Я этого не говорил. По мне – так любое занятие интересней, чем писать о папоротниках.  
  
– Папоротниковых.  
  
– Ну да. Папоротниковых. – Гарри снова рассмеялся. Северус не видел здесь ничего смешного. – Тогда, я пойду? А то Гермиона меня ждет, и уже, наверное, сердится.  
  
– Ладно.  
  
– До встречи, Северус.  
  
– Ладно. Да.  
  
Портрет вернулся на место, и Северус проговорил в пустоту:  
  
– До встречи.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
– Северус?  
  
Его окликнули, когда он уже собирался завернуть к своим комнатам; личные покои Декана Слизерина находились за гобеленом с изображением основателя факультета. Сам Снейп Салазара не любил и частенько ругался с ним, когда поблизости никого из студентов не было. «Вздорный старик даже на пыльной тряпке умудряется быть до одури высокомерным!» – рычал Снейп.  
  
Северус повернулся и увидел, что к нему не спеша идет Драко. Драко Малфой, сын Люциуса. У Северуса все еще не умещалось в голове, что у Люциуса есть сын. Какой Люциус сейчас, наверное, старый! А ведь у Поттера тоже есть сын, хотя Северус всегда был уверен, что такого ублюдка никто по доброй воле не поцелует, не говоря уж и о большем.  
  
– Привет. Ты ведь – Северус Снейп, верно? – Драко склонил голову набок, разглядывая Северуса. От его холодного взгляда стало не по себе. Северус нахмурился, сложив руки на груди и наклонив голову.  
  
– И что с того?  
  
– Да, определенно. – Драко ухмыльнулся, получая удовольствие от ситуации. – Это Снейп.  
  
– А это – Малфой. – Северус выгнул бровь, презрительно скривил губы. – Типичный Малфой.  
  
– Ты знал моего отца. – Это был не вопрос, так что Северус не стал отвечать. – Ты – мой крестный.  
  
Вот этого Северус не знал. На секунду он опешил, утратив контроль над выражением лица, что снова позабавило Драко.  
  
– Не беспокойся. Подарков требовать не стану. Тем более что твоя другая… ммм… ипостась сделала их достаточно. – И, в ответ на недоуменный взгляд Северуса, Драко ухмыльнулся. – Удобно иметь в родственниках Декана. Особенно когда нужно нарушить правила.  
  
Вот это был настоящий слизеринский подход. Драко не стеснялся говорить прямо, зная, что Северус, как настоящий слизеринец, оценит его прямоту, как и бесстыдное умение пользоваться другими людьми. Северус почувствовал себя спокойней – рядом с Гарри ему постоянно приходилось следить за тем, что он говорит и делает, чтобы быть достаточно хорошим и правильным. Если бы Гарри знал настоящего Северуса, он испытал бы только отвращение и неприязнь. Но с Драко все было иначе.  
  
– В таком случае, не вижу необходимости подлизываться ко мне. Снейп и без того потакает тебе, правда?  
  
Драко кивнул.  
  
– Но мне интересно.  
  
– Интересно?  
  
– Ты мне интересен.  
  
Такого Северус не ожидал. Вряд ли он мог вызвать интерес у кого-то, вроде Драко – уверенного в себе, красивого и чистокровного. Впрочем, Люциус ведь что-то нашел в нем, по-своему заботясь и опекая, пока учился в Хогвартсе? Хотя Люциус никогда не интересовался мнением своей «комнатной собачки», как он отзывался о Северусе за его спиной. Это было унизительно и мерзко, и Северус никогда не позволил бы так обращаться с собой, если бы это не было единственным спасением от нападок Мародеров, ухудшающихся с каждым годом. Конечно, Северус не подозревал, что с выпуском из школы Люциуса все станет в тысячу раз хуже.  
  
«Без толку думать сейчас об этом», – одернул себя Северус. Он окинул Драко взглядом.  
  
– Почему ты решил, что мне интересен ты?  
  
– Я слышал, ты снюхался с Поттером. – Драко тонко улыбнулся. – Я мог бы просветить тебя, что это за человек.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
– Нет.  
  
Северус покачал головой, глядя на собственные сцепленные пальцы. Драко ухмыльнулся. Сидящий справа от него Крэбб уныло вздохнул, а Гойл подтвердил:  
  
– Так все и было. После этого Драко пролежал в лазарете около… недели, что ли?  
  
– Восемь дней. Это длилось восемь дней. – Паркинсон фыркнула, отлевитировав Северусу коробку с элитным шоколадом, который ей присылали из дома.  
  
– О да, Пэнси знает наверняка, она же проводила у постели Драко круглые сутки, –ухмыльнулся Нотт, а Паркиссон покраснела, бросив взгляд на Драко.  
  
Северус все еще не мог поверить. Гарри… Гарри не мог быть таким, как о нем говорили все слизеринцы. Северус провел с ним некоторое время и мог точно сказать, что Гарри не стал бы посылать заклинание в спину, и уж конечно не пользовался бы помощью старшекурсников-Уизли, чтобы унизить своего врага, подбросив ему какие-то жуткие сладости.  
  
Тот факт, что на втором курсе Гарри и его друзья воспользовались Оборотным зельем, чтобы попытаться найти улики против Драко, выставить его виновным в несчастных случаях, и добиться исключения… это казалось полным бредом.  
  
– Они дали нам отравленные пирожные! – обиженно воскликнул Гойл.  
  
– Мы проснулись в каком-то вонючем чулане, связанные! – добавил Крэбб.  
  
– Оборотное зелье слишком сложное, Поттер не мог приготовить его на втором курсе. – Северус прекрасно знал, что Гарри – полный ноль в зельях.  
  
– Конечно, он не готовил его! – ухмыльнулся Драко, откидываясь на спинку дивана, обитого зеленым бархатом. – Это сделала его подружка, Грейнджер. Кстати, Северус, ты в курсе, что она грязнокровка?  
  
Северус знал это; но его это не касалось – если Поттера не беспокоит, что его друзья не чистокровны, то с чего это должно волновать Северуса? Кроме того, Лили тоже была грязнокровкой, и Северус до сих пор хранил этот ее секрет. Он не считал, что этот факт делает Лили хуже или глупее остальных. Впрочем, Лили всегда была исключением из всех правил. Для него.  
  
– Все равно, – упрямо сказал Северус. – Где бы они взяли рецепт? Оборотного зелья нет в учебниках.  
  
– Запретная секция. Поттер постоянно туда шляется. У него есть какой-то туз в рукаве, мы еще не выяснили, –пожал плечами Нотт.  
  
– Даже если бы его поймали, ему ничего бы не сделали, – заметила Паркинсон. – Поттер – любимчик директора и почти всех учителей. Его никогда всерьез не наказывают.  
  
– Он нарушает правила каждый день, но все закрывают на это глаза. Даже домовые эльфы проводят его на кухню, хотя ученикам туда вход строго запрещен!  
  
– И профессора делают ему поблажки – то у него болит голова, то ему нужно спасать мир. – Драко закатил глаза, а потом уставился на Северуса. – Все, кроме Снейпа. Тот действительно учит справедливо. Но даже он не может ничего сделать Поттеру, потому что за этим следит директор.  
  
– Да, а ведь Поттер наверняка ограбил лабораторию Снейпа, чтобы сварить это зелье! –подбавила масла в огонь Паркинсон. Северус вдруг вспомнил, как Снейп припоминал Гарри шкурку брумсланга. Она как раз нужна для Оборотного. Но если это правда… значит, и все остальное?  
  
Неужели Гарри действительно такой же… Такой же, как и его отец?  
  
– Во время прошлого матча он схватил меня за мантию! Он затормозил меня, иначе я бы взял этот снитч! – воскликнул Драко в спину уходящему Северусу. – Я понимаю, что все средства хороши, если свидетелей нет… но ведь он называет себя гриффиндорцем!  
  
Северус пробормотал пароль Салазару и поспешил уйти.  
  
Он не хотел больше слышать ничего о Гарри.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
– Это правда, что Гарри – любимчик директора? – спросил Северус позже вечером, читая у камина. Снейп на секунду оторвался от проверки работ.  
  
– О да, – с удовольствием подтвердил он. – И не только директора. Его декан добилась для Поттера позволения играть в квиддич на первом курсе. Это был первый случай за всю историю Хогвартса, когда первокурснику позволили играть. Но ведь это же Поттер. Общие правила для него не действуют. – Снейп словно не замечал, как с каждым следующим его словом Северус становится все мрачнее. – Вспомнить хотя бы тот случай, когда Поттер отправился за троллем, хотя строго-настрого всем было велено идти в свои спальни. Но разве сможет он удержаться от геройств? Или тот раз, когда он прибыл в школу, угнав летучий автомобиль. Заставил всех искать его, едва не сломал Гремучую Иву, опоздал на Торжественный Ужин, и все, что ему за это было – пара отработок! – Снейп вошел во вкус, размахивая пером, с которого во все стороны капали чернила. – Я уж не говорю про тот раз, когда он, с позволения директора, нарушил не только школьные правила, но и закон Магической Британии, помогая беглому преступнику скрыться. И, разумеется, для него сделали исключение во время Турнира Трех Волшебников, хотя правила не просто так гласят, что несовершеннолетние ни в коем случае не должны… - Снейп вдруг запнулся, и окончил тусклым голосом: – …подвергать себя такой опасности. Да. Пожалуй, в тот раз Поттер сполна поплатился за свою безнаказанность. Пожалуй, даже слишком. – Снейп обхватил себя руками, ссутулившись на стуле. Он вздрогнул, отвлекаясь от своих мыслей, и сердито глянул на Северуса: – А почему ты спрашиваешь?  
  
Северус пожал плечами. Снейп открыл было рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но передумал и вернулся к работе. Северус горько ухмыльнулся. И правда, зачем терять время на разговоры с каким-то там сгустком энергии?  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
На следующий день во время сдвоенного урока Трансфигурации Северус сел рядом с Драко, любезно пригласившим его. Гарри сверлил их взглядом весь урок, и догнал в коридоре, на бегу запихивая учебники в сумку. Его неизменная свита – Уизли и Грейнджер – во все глаза таращились на Северуса, словно тот шел рядом с гремучей коброй, а не с обычным студентом Слизерина.  
  
– Что ты… Северус! Что ты творишь? – сердито завопил Гарри, даже не поздоровавшись. Драко усмехнулся и отступил на шаг, словно показывая, что он тут ни при чем. Северус приподнял бровь, глядя на Гарри неодобрительно.  
  
– Что конкретно ты имеешь в виду?  
  
– Почему ты сидел… вот с ним! – Гарри махнул рукой в сторону Драко, даже не взглянув на него, словно тот был неодушевленным предметом. Северусу стало горько.  
  
– Почему бы и нет? – спросил он, и едва сдержался, чтобы не добавить: «ведь ты-то сидишь с Уизли, так почему я должен быть один?»  
  
– Ты что… ты собираешься общаться… с Малфоем?! – Гарри был в ужасе от этой перспективы. Уизли за его спиной сверлил Драко ненавидящим взглядом, а Грейнджер покачивала головой, словно укоряя, вот только непонятно было, кого именно.  
  
– Я не вижу причин, по которым ты должен выбирать, с кем мне общаться, а с кем – нет, –холодно ответил Северус. Гарри осекся, а потом взглянул на Северуса серьезно и внимательно, и заговорил уже куда более спокойным тоном.  
  
– Нет, я не… Я не собираюсь ничего такого делать. Я просто… очень удивлен.  
  
– Почему?  
  
– Ну… ведь это… это же… Малфой!  
  
Он сказал это таким тоном, словно речь шла о каком-то мерзком ингридиенте. «Лили, как ты можешь разговаривать с ним? Ведь это же… _Сопливус!_ » – всплыло в голове у Северуса. Он вздрогнул. А Уизли тем временем подал голос:  
  
– Вот именно! Ты просто не знаешь его, так, как мы. Ничего хорошего от хорька ждать не приходится, Северус.  
  
– Я беспокоюсь за тебя, вот и говорю, – кивнул Гарри, соглашаясь с другом.  
  
– Надо же, Пооооотти, как трогательно, – тягуче сказал Малфой. Северус знал, что Люциус растягивает гласные, когда нервничает. – Хорошо, что ты настолько… забооотлив. Что бы делал Северус без твоего бдиииительного контроля?  
  
– Заткнись, Малфой! Мерзкий прыгающий хорек, если я услышу хоть одно слово… – Гарри сжал палочку, гневно сверкнув глазами. Северус тут же выхватил свою, заставив Поттера и его приятелей отступить.  
  
– Не советую вам этого делать, – сказал Северус спокойно, хотя внутри у него все похолодело. Он не хотел драться с Поттером. И ему, вообще-то, было наплевать на Драко, которого он почти не знал. Но видеть, как Гарри становится… таким… таким Мародером… Северус просто не мог!  
  
– Ты защищаешь его?! – ахнул Уизли.  
  
– Что он наговорил тебе?! – скрипнул зубами Гарри. – Какой лапши он тебе навешал, Северус?  
  
– Я сказал ему правду, Пооотти. – Драко встал рядом с Северусом, плечом к плечу, направив свою палочку на Гарри. Уизли и Грейнджер уже держали свои. Трое на двоих – если верить Драко, такая ситуация происходила не в первый раз. Конечно, Поттер никогда не бывает один; а гриффиндорцы всегда дружны, когда речь о драках.  
  
– Прекратите это, – сказала Грейнджер сердито, и первая опустила свою палочку. – Это бессмысленно.  
  
– Как и все, что делают Поттер и Уизли, – фыркнул Драко. Рыжий побагровел:  
  
– Нарываешься, хорек!  
  
С этим самым «хорьком» явно было что-то связано. Судя по тому, как бледнел и сжимал зубы Малфой, стоило ему услышать прозвище – явно это была не самая щадящая для его самолюбия история. От этого Северусу стало еще противней. Нет, глупо и наивно было полагать, что сынок Поттера не унаследует Мародерские гены. И друзей он себе выбрал под стать. Пусть время проходит, но кое-что никогда не меняется.  
  
– Просто оставь меня в покое, – буркнул Северус, опуская свою палочку. Драко негромко сказал ему:  
  
– Не стоит поворачиваться спиной, пока они вооружены.  
  
– Прекрати! Мы не стали бы нападать на него, – возмутился Уизли.  
  
– Конечно. Вы напали бы только на меня, – хмыкнул Драко. Гарри ссутулился, словно ему на плечи взвалили что-то тяжелое. Он отвернулся, небрежно сказав своим друзьям:  
  
– Нам нечего тут больше делать. Скорей, мы уже опаздываем на Гербологию.  
  
Они ушли, а Северус глядел вслед Гарри, пока Драко не тронул его за локоть:  
  
– Он того не стоит, Северус, поверь мне.  
  
  
***  
  
В течение следующей недели Северус проводил время с Драко и его компанией. Ленивые и надменные, как и все слизеринцы, они действовали Северусу на нервы, но он старался сдерживать себя, понимая, что ему повезло оказаться принятым в тесный круг аристократии змеиного факультета. Во время уроков, которые Северус посещал совместно со Слизерином, он сидел с Драко. Ел он теперь за слизеринским столом, ощущая на себе пристальные взгляды многих гриффиндорцев и учителей. Снейп, если и хотел что-то сказать по этому поводу, то воздержался – то ли был рад, что Поттер исчез из жизни его подопечного, то ли был слишком занят своими делами.  
  
Короткие холодные дни сменялись тягостными ночами, за окном выла вьюга, в подземельях гуляли сквозняки, и Северус теперь уже не сопротивлялся приему Зелья Сна-без-сновидений, понимая, что иначе будет ворочаться в постели до утра, терзаемый мыслями.  
  
Слизеринцы, поначалу с любопытством расспрашивающие Северуса, втягивающие его в разговор, скоро разочаровались в угрюмом подростке. Северус не умел шутить, рассказывать истории или сорить деньгами, компенсируя свои недостатки, как делали другие мрачные типы в их компании. Даже Крэбб и Гойл, неповоротливые тугодумы, со временем махнули на Северуса рукой – «зануда какой-то». Один только Драко продолжал находить общество Северуса интересным, но у него были свои причины.  
  
– Ты сам сочиняешь эти заклятья? – Драко повторял движения, схватив палочку так, как ему показал Северус. – Круто! Я мог бы проучить, наконец, рыжее отродье! – Драко улыбнулся Северусу, глаза его сияли. Северус вдруг подумал, что Драко действительно красив. Красивее Поттера, Люциуса и почти всех людей, которых он встречал. Северус не любил красивых людей, потому что на их фоне казался еще большим уродом. Ему не нужно было постоянное напоминание о его смехотворной внешности, но Драко до сих пор ни словом ни намекнул, что глядеть на Северуса противно, так что его режущую глаз красоту можно было выдержать.  
  
– Ты на самом деле талантлив, – сказал Драко, опустив палочку. Он не издевался, а говорил вполне серьезно. – Это потрясающе – то, что ты придумываешь. Ты можешь научить меня еще какому-нибудь боевому?  
  
Северус неуверенно улыбнулся. Раньше ему не перед кем было хвастаться своими достижениями; разве что перед Мародерами, на которых он испытывал новые заклятья. Но те вряд ли могли оценить тонкость и оригинальность исполнения.  
  
– Мы должны опробовать это, – Драко оживленно заговорил, приходя в восторг от собственной идеи. – Устроим стычку на квиддичном поле… сегодня у них тренировка, это будет в семь, если мы зарезервируем поле на полседьмого. Или нет, лучше, устроим им засаду! У гриффиндорской мелочи должны быть прорицания, Поттер примчится спасать свою нищую невесту…  
  
– Невесту?  
  
– Рыжую Уизли. Да! И если собрать всех наших, показать им пару приемов… но надо сделать так, чтобы преподаватели решили, что драку затеяли грифы. Можно будет…  
  
Северус отрешенно покачал головой. Он не собирался участвовать ни в каких засадах. Сама идея подкараулить кого-нибудь вызывала в нем лишь отвращение и неприятные воспоминания.  
  
– Я пас, – буркнул он, не обращая внимания на жестикулирующего Драко. – Буду в библиотеке.  
  
И он на самом деле просидел в библиотеке до позднего вечера, а когда мадам Пинс принялась гасить свет, отправился в подземелья, прижимая к себе стопку книг по Боевой Магии. Впрочем, далеко уйти ему не удалось – Поттер караулил Северуса в коридоре. От резкого толчка Северус впечатался в стену, книги разлетелись по полу. Лицо Гарри было слишком близко, искаженное яростью. В вечернем сумраке оно было как две капли воды похоже на лицо Джеймса. Северус окаменел, у него не было сил даже достать палочку, таким сильным оказался внезапный страх, охвативший его. Северус не мог вымолвить ни слова, пока Поттер сверлил его взглядом, вжимая в холодную стену.  
  
– -Как ты мог? – прошипел он наконец и отпустил Северуса. Тот едва удержался на ногах, торопливо запустив руку в карман в поисках палочки. Но Поттер не собирался нападать. Он глядел на Северуса со смесью жалости и отвращения. – Ты на самом деле сделал это?  
  
– Что? – голос Северуса звучал хрипло. Даже теперь ему страшно было при мысли, что Гарри никогда больше не улыбнется ему. «Возможно, мне стоило пропустить слова Драко мимо ушей. Просто, чтобы получить возможность и дальше быть рядом с Гарри», подумал Северус. И ему вдруг пришло в голову, что теперь он, кажется, понимает Ремуса Люпина с его трусливой позицией – стоять в стороне и не вмешиваться, не помогая совершать подлости, но и не препятствуя им.  
  
Лишь бы ему так улыбались.  
  
– Малфой сказал, это ты научил слизеринцев новым заклятьям.  
  
Северус пожал плечами.  
  
– Что с того?  
  
– Это не ты, Северус. Ты не такой. Не можешь быть таким.  
  
– Не понимаю, отчего ты так бесишься. Я же не участвовал в этой глупой засаде.  
  
– Да, но ты показал им эти мерзкие заклинания!  
  
Северус насупился. Да уж, не стоило надеяться, что Гарри оценит его работу.  
  
– Они не мерзкие, – сказал он скорее из упрямства.  
  
– Двух третьекурсников пришлось увести в лазарет! Это даже не дуэльные заклинания, это… это просто опасно!  
  
– Это не мои проблемы. Я всего лишь сочинил их. Там нет ничего такого, что не остановил бы хороший щит.  
  
– Но не все третьекурсники умеют ставить щиты!  
  
– Это не мои проблемы! – повторил Северус. Гарри стиснул кулаки, и Северус отшатнулся. «Сейчас он ударит меня», подумал он отстраненно. Но ничего такого не произошло. Гарри просто замер, тяжело дыша и глядя на Северуса с отчаяньем.  
  
– Нападать на младших – подло, – сказал он. Северус усмехнулся. И это Поттер толкует о подлости?  
  
– Что ты собираешься делать теперь? Проклянешь меня? Отправишься жаловаться Снейпу?  
  
– Я не ябеда. Но тебе самому не мешало бы поговорить с ним, если ты не в состоянии отличить, где хорошо, а где плохо.  
  
– Мне не требуются учителя, вбивающие фальшивую мораль мне в голову. Я сам решаю для себя, и неплохо с этим справляюсь.  
  
– До тех пор, пока не спутался с Малфоем.  
  
– Что он тебе сделал, Поттер?!  
  
– Много чего.  
  
– Уверен, ты отвечал ему той же монетой.  
  
Гарри не нашел, что на это ответить. И снова с упрямством осла перевел разговор в нужное ему русло.  
  
– Ты и в самом деле должен поговорить со Снейпом. Уверен, что он не одобряет твоей дружбы с Малфоем.  
  
– Мне не нужно чье-то одобрение, сколько раз повторять?! И потом, Снейпу нет дела. Ни до меня, ни до моих проблем.  
  
– Это не так.  
  
Северусу захотелось закричать, но он только усмехнулся. Разумеется. В представлении Гарри Снейп, наверное, каждый вечер подтыкает Северусу одеяло и спрашивает, как прошел день. Гарри не имеет ни малейшего понятия, с какой ненавистью и пренебрежением к нему относится Снейп; и вряд ли поверит, попытайся Северус объяснить. Гарри уже много раз вставал в этом споре на сторону Снейпа, защищая человека, который всегда искал лишний повод придраться.  
  
– Это все, что тебя интересует, не так ли? – горько спросил Северус. – Твой обожаемый профессор?  
  
– Что? – Гарри нервно покачал головой. – Что за ерунду ты несешь. Снейп вовсе не мой. И уж точно – не обожаемый.  
  
– Разумеется, – ехидно протянул Северус. Даже теперь Гарри говорит и думает о Снейпе. Ему не нужен Северус, его не интересует жалкий носатый подросток. И уж конечно, он не скучал эти недели.  
  
– Просто я не могу понять, почему ты так себя ведешь. Снейп бы не стал нападать на малышей, и не отмахивался бы словами «это не мои проблемы». Он, может, и вредный, и грубый, и неприветливый, но он не обижает слабых, он всегда следит за безопасностью учеников, и он никогда бы не стал учить подобным заклятьям кого-то вроде Малфоя и его банды!!!  
  
– Да с чего ты вообще взял это? Ты считаешь его каким-то гребаным идеалом, хотя на самом деле – он точно такой же, как я!  
  
– Это не так. Он никогда бы…  
  
– Он – это и есть я! Мы с ним одно и то же! Ты что, не понимаешь этого, Поттер?  
  
Гарри ссутулился, засунув руки в карманы мантии.  
  
– Я устал от этого разговора, – сказал он. Северус пошатнулся, словно ему отвесили оплеуху.  
  
– Но это же ТЫ подкараулил меня в темном коридоре! Это ТЫ налетел на меня, раскидал все мои книги!  
  
Гарри безразлично пожал плечами.  
  
– Если тебе это так важно, я помогу их собрать, – сказал он.  
  
– Нет, – Северус скрестил руки на груди. – Нет. Не нужно. Катись отсюда, Поттер. И больше не подходи ко мне. Потому что… знаешь… Это просто мерзко. Ты – мерзок.  
  
– Что?!  
  
– Да. Да, так и есть. Ты думаешь, я не понимаю? Не понимаю всего? Другие, может, и не замечают, но для меня это явно.  
  
– О чем ты говоришь? – голос Гарри звучал тускло, а сам он отступил на шаг.  
  
– Ты мерзкий извращенец.  
  
– Нет.  
  
– Не представляю, как тебя угораздило…  
  
– Нет.  
  
– Но если другие узнают, то ты станешь посмешищем всей школы. И уж разумеется, твой понимающий и такой правильный профессор вряд ли…  
  
– Нет. Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, Се…  
  
– О, да ладно тебе. Я не такой идиот, как тебе кажется. В этом мы с ним отличаемся.  
  
– Не надо… – Гарри сказал это совсем тихо, и Северус испытал триумф пополам с горечью.  
  
– Если не хочешь, чтобы я рассказал ему, лучше веди себя тихо. И когда в следующий раз столкнешься с Драко, проследи за тем, чтобы никто из твоих славных дружков не упоминал хорьков и прочую живность. Ты понял меня?  
  
Гарри молча развернулся и пошел прочь по коридору. Когда он прошел полпути, он кинулся бежать.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
– Знаешь, это несправедливо, что только Поттер ходит в запретную секцию.  
  
Северус не обманывал себя, он понимал, что Драко использует его как только может. Но после разговора с Гарри он погрузился в такую апатию, что ему не хватало сил даже возмутиться этой мыслью. Он просто равнодушно кивал, пока Драко уговаривал его достать пропуск.  
  
– У Снейпа наверняка должны где-нибудь лежать бланки. Если ты используешь его фирменные зеленые чернила, или уговоришь его подписать…  
  
Северус кивал, снова и снова.  
  
Они отправились в библиотеку за полчаса до закрытия. Дождавшись, пока мадам Пинс окажется занята с другими читателями, принялись разглядывать стеллажи в запретной секции. Хотя у них и было разрешение, с удачно подделанной подписью, они понимали – мадам Пинс вряд ли позволит им взять с полки что-то по-настоящему опасное, а значит, и интересное.  
  
Северус уже пару раз бывал в этой секции, но действовал всегда осторожно и брал самые простые книги из раздела Боевых Заклинаний и Защиты от Темных Существ. Драко же моментально направился к отделу с темной магией. Признаться, Северусу и самому было интересно почитать что-нибудь оттуда, но слишком уж много книг «с подвохом» стояло на полках.  
  
– Тут есть что-нибудь по-настоящему жуткое? Что-нибудь, чтобы отомстить?  
  
– Неужели тебе все это не надоело, Драко? – недовольно спросил Северус, разглядывая толстые корешки. – Пора прекращать эту глупую вражду.  
  
– Говоришь, как Грейнджер, – хмыкнул тот. Северус обиделся.  
  
– Вы оба выглядите глупо. Ты и Поттер. Я не понимаю, зачем тебе лишние проблемы. И если ты задумал какую-нибудь пакость, я не собираюсь принимать в этом участие.  
  
– Ну чтоооо ты, Северус, – сказал Драко, протянув руку к книге, но не решая дотронуться до нее. – Это я так, для общего развития интересуюсь.  
  
Северус вздохнул.  
  
– Ну? Так мы возьмем хоть что-нибудь с полки?  
  
– Давай ты первый.  
  
– Дурака нашел?  
  
– А что, трусишь, Северус?  
  
 _«Смотри, штаны не намочи, Сопливус…»_  
  
– Не называй меня трусом!!!  
  
Северус решительно протянул руку к книге. Если даже с ним что-нибудь случится, ни для кого это не станет трагедией. Драко пожмет плечами, Гарри облегченно вздохнет, а Снейп даже и не заметит.  
  
Северус взял книгу. Ничего не произошло. Кожаная обложка была сухой и теплой на ощупь. Драко присвистнул, разглядывая огромный рубин, вплавленный в обложку книги – он был похож на глаз, налитый кровью. Северус глубоко вдохнул и открыл книгу посередине.  
  
В следующий момент сильная боль пронзила все его тело. Руки словно горели, но он не мог выпустить книгу, не мог произнести ни слова. Самое страшное – Драко стоял рядом, читая через его плечо, и словно не замечал, что творится с Северусом.  
  
«Пожалуйста…»  
  
Глаза Северуса заслезились от боли, он не мог сделать вдох, не мог шевельнуться, крикнуть. Драко что-то спросил, но шум в ушах не позволил различить ни слова. Северус словно окаменел, он пытался позвать на помощь, но не мог. Боль становилась все сильнее и сильнее, разрывая его на кусочки.  
  
«Хватит…»  
  
Драко снова что-то спросил, уже с беспокойством, заглянул Северусу в лицо и отшатнулся. Он попятился, не сводя глаз с Северуса, а потом развернулся и кинулся бежать.  
  
Северусу казалось, что он вот-вот сойдет с ума. Боль все нарастала. Он надеялся, что разум отключится, что наступит обморок, но этого не происходило – словно он был обречен застыть изваянием посреди запретной секции, в вечной агонии.  
  
«Я больше не выдержу…»  
  
Когда, наконец, наступила темнота, все его лицо уже было мокрым от пота и слез. Внезапно что-то произошло – в его руках больше не было проклятой книги. Северус закричал, громко и дико. Он почувствовал, что падает, но кто-то подхватил его. Завывая от боли, Северус цеплялся за чьи-то руки, плечи, вжимался лицом в шершавую ткань мантии. Голос, мягкий и спокойный, что-то без конца твердил ему, заставляя оставаться в сознании. Северус не мог перестать кричать, но заглушал крик, вжимаясь губами в чужое плечо. Его подхватили и понесли, потом положили на спину, и он в панике принялся размахивать руками в воздухе, пытаясь удержать своего спасителя.  
  
– Все хорошо, Северус, я здесь, не надо, не дергайся, Северус, тише…  
  
Боль не уходила, и Северус заплакал, в ужасе от того, что это теперь уже никогда не прекратится. Кто-то приподнял его голову, вливая зелье, в то время как крепкие надежные руки держали его. Почти сразу Северуса вырвало, он почувствовал, как кто-то вытирает ему губы, а потом ему снова дали зелье.  
  
А потом боль прошла, и он отключился.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Когда Северус пришел в себя, знакомый голос продолжал монотонно увещевать:  
  
– Все будет хорошо, все пройдет, это пройдет, ты понимаешь, это пройдет, держись, держись, Северус…  
  
Северус не мог поверить, что Снейп может говорить таким мягким голосом, что он может быть таким заботливым. И все же это именно его руки держали Северуса накануне, его пальцы вытирали рвоту с губ, ни капельки не брезгуя. Это он до сих пор был рядом, нашептывая, как заклинание, обещания.  
  
– Ты скоро поправишься, вот увидишь, станет легче, все будет хорошо…  
  
Северус слушал этот голос, постепенно погружаясь во тьму – только это была не болезненная страшная тьма, а крепкий здоровый сон.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Когда Северус проснулся, все его тело ныло и болело, но это было и приблизительно не так плохо, как накануне. Он облизнул пересохшие губы и почувствовал, как кто-то приподнимает его голову, чтобы поднести стакан с водой ко рту. Северус отпил немного, поморщившись от боли в горле.  
  
– Мальчик все еще страдает, – раздался голос директора где-то рядом. Снейп ответил ему в своей обычной жесткой манере:  
  
– Ничего удивительного, если учесть, какую книгу этот паршивец схватил…  
  
– Но ты не можешь не согласиться, что действие охранных чар оказало на него такое же влияние, как на любого другого нормального мальчика.  
  
– О чем вы пытаетесь мне сказать, директор?  
  
– Лишь о том, что вряд ли сгусток энергии оказался бы в такой опасности из-за другой энергии.  
  
Снейп некоторое время молчал, а потом сварливо заметил:  
  
– Не нужно считать меня идиотом, директор. Я уже давно не считаю его сгустком энергии.  
  
Северус улыбнулся, не открывая глаз, и услышал, как зашуршала мантия Снейпа, когда тот склонился над ним.  
  
– Ты меня слышал, глупый ты мальчишка? Сгусток энергии я вряд ли смог бы наказать месячным домашним арестом!  
  
Губы все еще не слушались, и голос звучал хрипло, но Северус все же ответил:  
  
– Ты бы?.. Смог!..  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
В лазарете было ужасно скучно. Северус не мог рассчитывать, что Снейп останется у его кровати на протяжении всех тех дней, что потребуются на восстановление организма. Снейп появлялся по вечерам, после уроков, проверял состояние Северуса, не доверяя мадам Помфри, собственноручно поил восстанавливающим зельем, и иногда оставался поболтать. Было заметно, что Снейп чувствует себя неловко, не знает, о чем разговаривать. Чаще всего он неохотно и коротко рассказывал о школьных новостях, о том, что сейчас проходят ровесники Северуса. Приносил книги – свои собственные, а не библиотечные. «Пора тебе начинать читать что-то стоящее, а не всякую дрянь из запретной секции». О том, что произошло в библиотеке, они поговорили сразу же, как Северусу стало немного легче. Снейп был в ярости; он кричал, сверкал глазами, брызгал слюной, сыпал оскорблениями. «Не могу поверить, что ты настолько глуп! Разумеется, книги по Темной Магии, в Запретной секции, не станут просто так даваться в руки любому сопляку!» Северус уже и сам понял свою оплошность. Он не мог припомнить, что такое на него нашло, отчего он забыл о своей обычной осторожности. Было ли дело в странной апатии, охватившей его, или в подначке Драко, или в чем-то еще… Северусу было стыдно; не столько за то, что он доставил всем хлопот, сколько за то, что выставил себя полным идиотом, схватив защищенную заклятьями книгу. Конечно, она давалась в руки только чистокровным. Когда Северус открыл ее, чары попытались испарить «грязную» кровь в его венах, кровь практически вскипела, мгновенно сгустившись, и только благодаря быстрой помощи Снейпа и мадам Помфри, Северус выжил.  
  
Снейп пообещал, что Северус будет наказан за свою глупость. Северус не спорил – что-то изменилось, и теперь он не мог видеть в Снейпе того же вредного, злобного подонка, каким он казался раньше. Даже когда Снейп кричал на него, обзывая последними словами, Северус видел тревогу в темных глазах, а это было куда лучше безразличия и презрения.  
  
Но Снейп приходил только по вечерам, а днем был занят уроками. Северус привык коротать долгие часы в лазарете, пока ему сращивали кости, или уменьшали нос, или лечили другие последствия шуток Мародеров. В те времена лазарет был единственным безопасным местом.  
  
Но сейчас не было Мародеров, и лазарет был всего лишь унылым, бесцветным местом, пропахшим лекарствами. Северус читал, спал, глядел в потолок, и думал, думал, думал... Кроме него в лазарете никого не было, только круглолицый третьекурсник на дальней кровати целыми днями спал или поедал шоколадных лягушек. Северус не мог не задумываться, а не заклятье ли его сочинения привело малыша в лазарет.  
  
Впрочем, он так и не решился спросить, и когда мальчишку выписали, с тоской констатировал, что остался совершенно один.  
  
В тот же день и пришел Гарри.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Северус съежился под одеялом, когда услышал знакомый голос, спрашивающий что-то у мадам Помфри. «Возможно, Поттер просто ушибся или растянул себе что-нибудь на тренировке», - подумал Северус, отгоняя тревожные картинки того, как Гарри падает с метлы. «Он не мог прийти ко мне. Не мог – после того, что я ему сказал».  
  
Но Гарри подошел прямо к кровати Северуса, уставился своими несносными зелеными глазами, и улыбнулся. И Северус понял, что не будет настолько труслив, чтобы притворяться спящим. Он выпрямился и постарался выглядеть достойно, насколько это было возможно в больничной пижаме в мелкий желтый цветочек.  
  
– Поттер, – сказал он, настороженно глядя на Гарри. Северус просто не знал, чего ему ожидать. Возможно, примирения. Возможно, атаки.  
  
– Се-е-ев… – простонал Гарри, присаживаясь на край кровати. – Ты болван.  
  
Северус недоуменно поднял бровь, плотно сжав губы.  
  
– Зачем ты схватил эту чертову книжку? – Гарри посмотрел на Северуса с сочувствием. – Очень больно было?  
  
Северус прерывисто вздохнул, почувствовав, как напряжение отпускает. Похоже, Гарри пришел сюда не для того, чтобы продолжить ссору. В его голосе была неподдельная тревога. Гарри глядел серьезно и виновато, и его рука лежала на одеяле рядом с рукой Северуса. Гарри сжал ее, своими теплыми и сильными пальцами, неловко погладив. Северус растерялся, все его тело стало легким, каким-то пустым.  
  
– Все в порядке, – сказал Северус, надеясь, что Гарри поймет – он имеет в виду не только свое самочувствие, но и разговор, который у них случился в коридоре. Северус даже под страхом смерти не смог бы извиниться или признать свою вину; он просто физически не мог выразить словами тот стыд, раскаянье и страх, которые переполняли его, стоило ему вспомнить все гадости и угрозы, которыми он осыпал Гарри. Гарри, единственного человека, который действительно хотел дружить с ним. Пусть даже и не с ним одним.  
  
Впрочем, кое-что Северус все же мог признать вслух:  
  
– Ты был прав. Малфой действительно придурок.  
  
Гарри вдруг смутился, отвел глаза.  
  
– Что? – встревожено спросил Северус.  
  
– Э-э-э… знаешь, я много думал об этом. И Гермиона ныла под ухом. Нет, Малфой, конечно, чокнутый ублюдок, но… возможно, у него есть хорошие стороны. – Гарри состроил гримасу на этих словах.  
  
– Значит, теперь ты его защищаешь? – возмутился Северус, и Гарри усмехнулся. А потом посмотрел на Северуса серьезней.  
  
– Это ведь он позвал на помощь профессора Снейпа. – Гарри запнулся, когда речь зашла о профессоре, но упрямо сдвинул брови, и продолжил. – А профессор сказал мне, что ты в лазарете. Ведь никто не знал, что случилось. Малфой не стал трепаться, а я… ну, я был слишком сердит, чтобы пытаться выяснить, что с тобой, и почему тебя нет на занятиях. Так что профессор Снейп оставил меня после урока, и сказал… в своей манере, конечно, – Гарри усмехнулся, но тут же снова стал серьезным, и выжидающе посмотрел на Северуса, словно предлагая ему высказать все гадости, которые уже накопились на кончике его языка. Вид у Гарри был упрямый, подбородок выпячен вперед, губы сжаты в тонкую ниточку. Северус ухмыльнулся, наблюдая за этим.  
  
– Уверен, что Снейп не удержался от того, чтобы снять пару-тройку баллов с Гриффиндора.  
  
Гарри ухмыльнулся, становясь прежним. Облегчение вспыхнуло в его глазах, и Северус снова почувствовал себя виноватым.  
  
– Да, пару баллов. По десятке за невнимательность, за неопрятный вид, за дерзкий взгляд и за отлынивание от выполнения дружеских обязанностей.  
  
– Неет… – простонал Северус, почувствовав, что краснеет. – Он так и сказал?  
  
– Ага, – Гарри выглядел настолько довольным, что Северус не выдержал и рассмеялся, и Гарри засмеялся вместе с ним.  
  
В кабинет заглянула мадам Помфри, привлеченная непривычным звуком. Она тут же ретировалась, чтобы не мешать мальчикам разговаривать. Но долго еще выражение радостного изумления не сходило с ее лица – за все те годы, что она знала Северуса Снейпа, юного и взрослого, она ни разу не слышала его смех.  
  
До этого самого дня.  
  
Когда Гарри собрался уходить, Северус вдруг вспомнил кое-кто.  
  
– Гарри.  
  
Тот обернулся уже у порога. Северус сказал:  
  
– Никогда больше не называй меня «Сев».  
  
– Ладно, Сев! – рассмеялся Гарри, исчезая за дверью. Северус застонал и зарылся носом в подушку.  
  
Возможно, это наказание он и заслужил.  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Приближались Рождественские каникулы – благословенные дни опустевших школьных коридоров, тишины в Большом Зале и свободного времени. Никаких учеников, галдящих, вредных и надоедливых, предсказуемо безграмотных в своих контрольных работах. Никаких дел, требующих немедленного выполнения, вопросов, требующих правильного решения, людей, требующих постоянного внимания.

Никакого Поттера.

Славное, славное время!.. Возможно, у Снейпа даже появится возможность дочитать книгу – «Темные Существа, подводные и околоводные».

Единственное, что могло испортить настроение – предстоящая «вечеринка в шляпах», которую устраивал Альбус.

Но этого было слишком мало, чтобы испортить настроение Снейпу, так что Северусу довелось стать свидетелем редкого зрелища: Снейп в хорошем расположении духа. Возможно, поэтому мальчишка и вел себя так несносно, непозволительно разбаловавшись – после выписки из лазарета он еще некоторое время был слаб, и Снейпу пришлось заботиться о нем; не больше, чем требуется, конечно же… и все-таки этого было достаточно, чтобы Северус сел на шею.

– Мне скуууучно… – ныл он, отвлекая Снейпа от работы. Тот лишь скрипел зубами, понимая, что больному нужен покой, а Снейпу нужны здоровые, не сорванные криком связки, чтобы можно было сорвать их, крича на учеников.

– Ну, пригласи снова Поттера, – ворчал Снейп; когда Гарри приходил, Северус не мешал работать. И уж лучше Поттер, чем избалованный отпрыск Люциуса, с его дурным влиянием. Драко сполна получил за свою «шалость» в библиотеке. Он на своей шкуре узнал, насколько предвзятым может быть его декан. Снейп был искренне рад, что он преподаватель, и вовсю может пользоваться своим положением.

Когда в очередной раз Северус принялся донимать Снейпа, требуя внимания, и тот снова предложил позвать Поттера, Северус вдруг смущенно замялся.

– На самом деле… я… если можно, я бы хотел…

Снейп недоуменно выгнул бровь. И что это должно значить? С чего это Северус вдруг принялся бубнить и заикаться, словно какой-то Лонгботтом?

Северус взглянул на Снейпа тоскливо, предчувствуя отказ.

-Скоро Рождество, – сказал он ни с того ни с сего.

Снейп кивнул.

Это, кажется, первое Рождество за много лет, которое ему не придется праздновать в одиночестве. При мысли, что в ночь, когда все напиваются и смеются без всякого повода, дарят друг другу подарки и запускают фейерверки под бой часов, Снейп будет не один, в груди что-то судорожно сжалось.

Он постарался нацепить на лицо непроницаемое выражение.

– И?

– Мог бы я… в смысле… я хотел бы пригласить Гарри на Рождество. К… нам. Как думаешь, хорошая идея? – Северус отвел взгляд, напряженно сцепив руки. Снейп тяжело вздохнул.

Разумеется, надо быть полным идиотом, чтобы счесть, что кто-то в своем уме захочет провести этот праздник рядом с ним, ворчливым, занудным и неприятным типом. Даже его собственная копия предпочла общество Гарри Поттера. Вот только Северус, с его наивными надеждами, казался еще более жалким и нелепым, нежели Снейп с его тоской и одиночеством.

Да и не было никакой тоски! А одиночество – это благо, редкий и ценный дар. Свалившийся на его голову подросток с вздорным характером – лишнее тому подтверждение. Лучше бы Снейп, как и на протяжении всех прошлых лет, оставался в праздники наедине с книгой и чашкой какао, в тишине и покое.

И в полном, всеобъемлющем одиночестве.

– Ну, так что? Могу я позвать его?

Снейп усмехнулся.

– Позвать-то можешь, конечно. Вот только с чего ты решил, что он согласится? У Поттера есть друзья, в отличие от тебя. Ему есть с кем отпраздновать этот день.

Северус насупился.

– Тебе обязательно быть таким мерзким?

– Только если тебе обязательно быть таким прилипалой, – отозвался Снейп хмуро. – А теперь – оставь меня в покое, и дай закончить работу.

Северус ушел в свою комнату, громко хлопнув дверью. Снейп вздохнул, зарывшись пальцами в волосы. Он надеялся, Северус послушается его совета и не выставит себя идиотом перед Поттером, приглашая его. Ему не хотелось бы, чтобы Северус получил отказ. Он прекрасно знал, как больно ранят отказы.

А то, что Поттер откажет, сомнению не подлежало. В этом году мальчишка поедет на каникулы в Нору, и будет праздновать с Уизли. Снейп выяснил это у Альбуса еще неделю назад, и, конечно, вздохнул с облегчением – одной проблемой, шатающейся по замку в каникулы, меньше.

***

Последнее занятие перед каникулами Снейп постарался сделать самым сложным – чтобы ленивые остолопы не расслаблялись, позволяя разноцветным гирляндам и веточкам остролиста и омелы сбить себя с толку. Хогвартс – это, прежде всего, школа, здесь положено учиться, а не радоваться жизни! Снейп уяснил это для себя раз и навсегда, много лет назад.

Когда обед в Большом Зале закончился, директор произнес напутственную речь, в которой пожелал всем ученикам как следует отдохнуть и весело встретить Рождество. После этого зал опустел. Все отправились за своими чемоданами, чтобы в сопровождении Филча и Макгонагалл выйти за ворота Хогвартса. На своих местах осталось только двое семикурсников из Рейвенкло – «эти не добавят проблем», – подумал Снейп, - одна хаффлпаффка с четвертого курса, и еще одна – с шестого. И… Снейп вздрогнул, встретившись с тоскливым взглядом Северуса, в одиночестве сидевшего за длинным гриффиндорским столом.

Северус сегодня впервые после того случая в библиотеке обедал вместе со всеми. Конечно, он уже успел спросить Поттера и успел получить от ворот поворот. Раньше Снейп только позлорадствовал бы – Северус сам виноват, нельзя быть таким оптимистом, нельзя верить, что кто-то откажется от своих планов ради тебя… Но теперь злая усмешка отчего-то не желала искажать его губы. Он помнил, прекрасно помнил Рождество в Хогвартсе. Конечно, он оставался в школе каждый год, его ужасала сама мысль, что придется оказаться дома на праздники. И он все еще отчетливо помнил унылые общешкольные ужины в Большом зале, во время которых ученики с разных факультетов, оказавшиеся никому не нужными в Рождество, сидели рядом. Дамблдор говорил – «как одна семья». Но на самом деле – как кучка неудачников. Да, во время каникул можно было заниматься исследованиями в лаборатории, читать книги, ходить по коридорам без страха, что тебя подвесят вниз головой, и все это искупало тоску и горечь этих дней, но… но ведь для Северуса все изменилось. У него появился… друг. Пусть даже это и Гарри Поттер. Поэтому его надежды на то, что хотя бы в этом году он сможет получить свой праздник, были понятны и близки Снейпу.

Что ж. Если Северус хочет праздника, он его получит. Чертов мальчишка будет счастлив каждую секунду каникул!

С этими мыслями Снейп встал из-за стола преподавателей и отправился к гриффиндорскому столу. Он замер, глядя сверху вниз на Северуса.

– Не горбись, – буркнул он вместо того, что на самом деле хотел сказать. Северус взглянул на него с усталым презрением. – И собирайся. Мы идем в Хогсмид.

***

– Тогда… в книжный? – Северус робко взглянул на Снейпа из-под упавших на лицо волос. Они шагали по обледенелой мостовой, держась рядом, чтобы подхватить друг друга, если кто-то поскользнется. Снейпу уже пару раз приходилось хвататься за плечо Северуса, когда его черные строгие ботинки, не предназначенные для улицы, попадали на ледяной участок дороги. К его изумлению, Северус никак этого не прокомментировал. Северус вообще вел себя на удивление тихо – после того, как Снейп сообщил ему, что хочет прогуляться в Хогсмид и берет его с собой, мальчишка все еще ждал подвоха. Зато он явно забыл о Гарри Поттере и о своем одиночестве.

Когда в кафе они заказали два одинаковых кофейных пломбира и по чашке горького шоколада, Снейп получил в награду первую искреннюю и радостную улыбку Северуса. За окном валил снег, и казалось, что они в единственном теплом и безопасном месте посреди бурана. Маленькое кафе было набито народом; было много влюбленных парочек и несколько семей. Снейп с удивлением подумал, что со стороны они тоже выглядят, как семья. Словно отец и сын.

И, словно в ответ на его мысли, молодой официант задержался у их столика:

– Что-нибудь еще, сэр? Еще мороженого для вашего сына?

Северус замер, близкий к панике. Он, похоже, ждал, что Снейп начнет сердито втолковывать официанту – «это вовсе не мой сын». Но вместо этого Снейп тихо спросил:

– Северус?

Тот вздрогнул, удивленно взглянул на Снейпа.

– Н-нет. Нет, спасибо. Я… сыт.

Они вышли на улицу, засыпанную снегом. Уже начало темнеть, и желтые шарики фонарного света мерцали вдоль тротуаров. Снейп чувствовал усталость, смешанную со спокойной, тихой радостью. Северус шел рядом, притихший и задумчивый. Пожалуй, уже можно было возвращаться в Хогвартс – они побывали и в аптеке, и в магазине котлов, Снейп даже завел Северуса в магазин мантий и заставил выбрать несколько комплектов новой одежды: та мантия, в которой Северус появился впервые, уже никуда не годилась. Таким образом, они прошли через весь Хогсмид, разговаривая о пустяках или думая о своем, а после чашки согревающего шоколада по телу разлилась сонная нега. Но даже теперь ни Снейп, ни Северус не хотели, чтобы этот приятный вечер заканчивался. Оба они понимали – стоит только вернуться в Хогвартс, и все станет по-прежнему.

– Где мы еще не были? – спросил Снейп.

– Разве ты не хотел сегодня вечером заняться своими исследованиями? – удивился Северус. Снейп вдруг почувствовал, что замерз. Понятно, что Северус бы не в восторге от его общества, и терпел только за неимением Поттера поблизости. И все же, слишком откровенно он желал от Снейпа отделаться.

– Мне казалось, тебе нечем заняться в пустой школе? – холодно поинтересовался он.

– Да, но ведь ты…

– Тогда, к чему нам спешить? – раздраженно перебил Снейп мальчишку. – Если уж я отложил свои дела, чтобы развлечь тебя, не капризничай и выбирай, куда мы отправимся.

– Я не капризничаю! – вспыхнул Северус и замер, глядя на вывеску. Неуверенно покосился на Снейпа. – Тогда… в книжный?

***

Остаток вечера они провели, бродя вдоль стеллажей. Снейп мог часами выбирать книги, открывать их и ставить на полки, и мало что приносило ему такое же удовольствие. Обычно у него не было времени для основательных походов по книжным, а раньше, давным-давно, когда он выбирался в Хогсмид с Лили, она изнывала от скуки и не давала ему спокойно почитать. Теперь же Снейп забыл о времени. Когда в магазине стали гасить свет, и продавец выразительно постучал пальцем по большим круглым часам над прилавком, Снейп опомнился. Он сгрузил стопку выбранных книг на прилавок и отправился искать Северуса.

«Удивительно, что маленький нытик не торопил и не дергал меня», - подумал Снейп, забыв, что и в нежном возрасте был книголюбом. Северус нашелся в отделе Редких Чар, он сидел прямо на полу, обложившись кучей раскрытых книг.

– Уже пора? – разочарованно протянул он, когда Снейп навис над ним.

– Магазин закрывается, – ворчливо заметил Снейп, и Северус закатил глаза к потолку.

– Они закрываются слишком рано!

– Действительно! Этим ленивцам лишь бы поскорее закончить работу и отправиться домой, – фыркнул Снейп. Он наклонился и поднял несколько томов. – Достойные авторы. Не та ерунда, которую ты выбираешь в библиотеке.

– Зануда. О таких чарах я вообще нигде не встречал упоминаний… – Северус ткнул пальцем в страницу, и Снейп присел рядом, заглядывая через его плечо. Несколько секунд они оба читали в полнейшей тишине.

– Да, это новейшие исследования. В твои времена этот раздел был еще слабо изучен, в основном, домыслы и псевдонаучные размышления.

Из-за стеллажей донеслось отчетливое покашливание.

– Ладно, нам пора. – Снейп сгреб книги в стопку и ответил на удивленный взгляд Северуса:

– Альбус выдал всем преподавателям Рождественские премии. Хотя бы один раз я могу спустить эти деньги?

– Но…

– Считай это Рождественским подарком.

– Но…

– Мне тоже будет любопытно их почитать.

– Я верну тебе деньги, – тихо сказал Северус ему в спину, и Снейп усмехнулся.

Они вышли из магазина и побрели к Хогвартсу, держась друг за друга на скользких участках дороги.

***

Это не должно быть слишком трудно. Снейп глубоко вздохнул, рассеянно изучая пальцем дыру в подкладке кармана.

Он еще несколько секунд наблюдал за действиями лесника, прежде чем направиться к нему твердым шагом.

– Профессор Снейп! – Хагрид расплылся в улыбке, дыхание его превратилось в серебристое облачко пара. Снейп никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что лесник был приветлив с ним, в то время как остальные учителя холодно кивали или насмешливо перешептывались за спиной.

– Рубеус, – кивнул Снейп, поморщившись от того, что улыбка Хагрида стала еще шире.

– Хороший денек сегодня, э? Вона и снега навыпадало. В этом году Рождество будет красивым, вот как. – Хагрид отряхнул свои огромные перчатки от снега, и вновь принялся разглядывать высокую тонкую ель на окраине Запретного леса. Снейп глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с силами.

– Боюсь, я вынужден вас побеспокоить… – начал он, и Хагрид наморщил лоб.

– Чо?

– Я… хотел бы попросить вас оказать мне некую услугу…

– Ась? – Хагрид стряхнул снег со своей бороды. Профессор всегда выражался непонятно, но теперь, когда он едва слышно бубнил себе под нос, понять и вовсе было невозможно. Хагрид протянул руку и хлопнул Снейпа по плечу, да так, что тот по пояс вошел в сугроб – прямой, как палка, которой меряют глубину снега. – Чота не пойму вас, профессор, звиняйте.

– Хагрид, – выдавил Снейп, и посмотрел ему в глаза. – Мне нужна елка.

***

Когда Снейп дошел до личных покоев, левитируя перед собой елку, его лицо уже все горело от любопытных взглядов коллег. Никогда прежде Снейп не проявлял интереса к этому празднику, а теперь – гляди-ка, захотел себе личную елку в подземелье!

Северус едва удостоил Снейпа взглядом, увлеченный чтением. Снейп установил елку в гостиной, ему пришлось слегка укоротить ее верхушку, чтобы она не царапала потолок.

Затем Снейп принялся трансфигурировать елочные украшения из разной мелочи – носков, старых перьев и прочего хлама. Когда он решил, что у Северуса будет настоящий праздник, он был абсолютно серьезен в своих намерениях. Теперь же Снейп надеялся, что Северус хотя бы из вежливости проявит немного интереса к стараниям Снейпа, и не придется все делать в одиночестве.

– Может быть, ты оторвешься от книги хоть на минутку? – сердито спросил он, пытаясь повесить блестящий шарик на ветку и не уколоться. – Я уже жалею, что дал тебе эти книги.

Северус за долю секунды преобразился: стал настороженным и дерзким, спросил с вызовом в голосе:

– Хочешь отобрать свой подарок?

Снейп скривился. У него ничего, решительно ничего не получалось! Поладить с этим чудовищем было невозможно, и самые благие намерения оборачивались против него. Любое замечание воспринималось как оскорбление, любой разговор заканчивался ссорой, а каждая попытка завоевать доверие приносила только очередное разочарование.

Снейпу захотелось шваркнуть стеклянный шарик об пол, испепелить елку и закрыться в своем кабинете, чтобы не разговаривать с мальчишкой до конца каникул, пока не приедет Поттер. Возможно, наглец этого и заслужил – с таким поведением, ничего удивительного в том, что Северус не вызывает у людей желания с ним общаться! Снейп сдержал себя грандиозным усилием воли, сказал ровным, спокойным голосом:

– Ты мне не поможешь?

С видимой неохотой Северус отложил книгу в сторону и подошел к Снейпу.

– Я буду трансфигурировать, а ты развешивай, – велел тот.

Спустя полчаса елка сверкала и искрилась разноцветными огоньками, шарами и снежинками, длинные серебристые нити красиво сочетались с зеленью хвои. Северус аккуратно закрепил ангела на макушке ели, покачиваясь на высокой стремянке. Снейп держал его ноги, чтобы тот не упал. Они оказались трогательно тощими под просторными брючинами, и Снейп вдруг испытал странное, доселе неведомое ему чувство. Стало одновременно грустно и тревожно, а еще захотелось Северуса обнять. «Тоже мне, телячьи нежности», - сердито и испуганно подумал Снейп. «Это все Рождество на меня так действует. Такими темпами я стану сентиментальным идиотом, отращу бороду и начну угощать всех сладостями».

– Как думаешь, может, добавить искусственного снега? – Северус спустился со стремянки и отошел подальше, чтобы окинуть елку взглядом. Снейп встал рядом с ним, довольный зрелищем – их хвойная красавица была ничуть не хуже той, что стояла в Большом Зале.

– Если хочешь, можно это устроить. Где-то было подходящее заклинание… – Снейп задумался, а Северус с азартом принялся листать справочник бытовых заклятий. Когда на пушистых ветках заискрились маленькие сугробы, Северус улыбнулся. Черт возьми, он действительно улыбнулся.

– Теперь она идеальна.

– Да. – Снейп проглотил ком в горле. Он действительно никогда прежде… в его комнатах на Рождество всегда было так…

Тихо… и пусто…

– Жаль только, Гарри этого не видит.

Снейп вздрогнул. Ну конечно. Гарри.

– У него своя елка, – резко ответил Снейп. – Возможно, получше нашей.

– Ну да! – фыркнул Северус. – Это же Уизли. Насколько я понял, у них нет денег даже учебники. Разве что они трансфигурировали ель из старой швабры.

– Зато вокруг их швабры соберется настоящая семья, – тихо возразил Снейп, и Северус ссутулился. Хорошее настроение бесследно пропало. Северус вновь забрался в кресло с книжкой, а Снейп принялся вытирать пыль с книжных полок.

– Знаешь, не обязательно делать из этого трагедию, – сказал Снейп, не поворачиваясь к Северусу. – Это всего лишь праздник. Нет ничего страшного…

– Помолчи, ладно? – перебил его Северус. – Хотел бы я наплевать на все, как и ты. Тебе вообще на всех начихать. А я… я просто надеялся, что Гарри… я просто не хочу встречать Рождество в одиночестве, ясно? Мне и так слишком часто приходилось в этот день быть одному.

– Мне тоже, – ответил Снейп. И добавил тихо: – Но ведь ты будешь не один. Мы будем… вдвоем.

Северус только фыркнул и зашелестел страницами.

***

Дни до Рождества тянулись невыносимо долго. Снейп не умел бездельничать, но, как назло, в эти каникулы он слишком быстро расправился со всей работой, даже сварил зелий для больничного крыла на месяцы вперед. В замке было пусто, но не тихо – доспехи выстукивали забралами Рождественские гимны, Пивз распевал пошлые песенки, хрустальные волшебные звезды летали под потолком, сталкиваясь и тихонько звякая. Каждый вечер за ужином преподаватели и оставшиеся студенты собирались за одним столом, но Снейп предпочитал сидеть в своих комнатах и сходить с ума от скуки. Северус был поглощен чтением, изредка Снейп позволял ему воспользоваться лабораторией, чтобы поэкспериментировать с зельями.

Елка стояла немым напоминанием о близящемся дне. Снейп любил разглядывать мелькающие в гуще ветвей огоньки, блестки на украшениях – он садился в кресло у камина и глядел сквозь опущенные ресницы, и частенько засыпал прямо там. Иногда, проснувшись, он обнаруживал, что его укрыли пледом.

Временами Снейп начинал ворчать: «отчего бы тебе не проветриться? Ты собираешься все каникулы проторчать здесь?». Нет, он не рассчитывал, конечно, что Северус будет играть в снежки и делать «снежных ангелов», это было бы глупо. Но с Поттером Северус хотя бы изредка выходил на свежий воздух, а теперь, похоже, решил похоронить себя в подземельях. Кроме того, он почти ничего не ел. Снейпу не было до этого дела, но вид у мальчишки был истощенным, а это действовало на нервы. «Ты решил уморить себя голодом?!» Снейп и сам забывал поесть время от времени, но его взрослый организм был в состоянии с этим справляться. Впервые за долгое время Снейп заинтересовался своим отражением в зеркале – невероятно, но он выглядел таким же худым, как и Северус! Да и голову не мешало бы вымыть, хотя бы в этом месяце.

Снейп решил начать новую жизнь – хотя бы в период каникул, когда все его свободное время не занято работой. Тем же вечером он потребовал от домовиков плотного ужина в его личные покои и заставил Северуса присоединиться. Во время ужина у них завязалась почти дружеская беседа. Сначала они, понятно, сверлили друг друга мрачными взглядами, но затем Северус заговорил о том, каких успехов добился в лаборатории, а после они начали обсуждать современных авторов учебников по Защите от Темных Искусств.

– Не могу поверить, что ты не преподаешь ЗоТС! – проворчал Северус, и Снейп уклончиво ответил:

– На это есть много причин.

Впервые ему захотелось действительно с кем-то обсудить несправедливую ситуацию. Северус не был внимательным слушателем, но он лучше кого-либо другого понимал чувства Снейпа.

После ужина они устроились в соседних креслах. Снейп то и дело потирал предплечье.

Метка не болела уже очень давно – Лорду после возрождения требовалось много времени, чтобы восстановиться. Снейп и сам внес лепту в это затишье, порекомендовав Повелителю не торопиться, действовать осторожно. Благодаря этому совету Снейп побывал от силы на трех собраниях Пожирателей за этот год – Волдеморт набирался сил, скрываясь в одном из многочисленных особняков Малфоя.

Но буквально пару дней назад Снейпа посетило нехорошее предчувствие. Левая рука словно онемела; такое бывало прежде, давным-давно, и часто предвещало вызов Повелителя. Каким образом тело Снейпа угадывало вызов, который даже сам Волдеморт мог еще не планировать, оставалось загадкой. Так или иначе, неприятные ощущения в левой руке действовали на нервы, заставляя ждать худшего. Снейп надеялся, что на сей раз предчувствия его обманут, но на всякий случай предупредил Дамблдора о возможной отлучке. Альбус сочувственно покачал головой и выдал потрясающе абсурдную реплику: «как неудачно, Северус! Да еще и под Рождество…». Словно в любой другой день встреча Пожирателей была чем-то приятным!..

Из-за этого дискомфорта Снейп постоянно терзал кожу на предплечье, почесываясь сквозь плотную ткань мантии. Когда жар от камина нагрел воздух в комнате, и зуд стал почти невыносим, Снейп снял мантию, оставшись в одном только жилете без рукавов. Он сделал это автоматически, забыв о присутствии другого человека – ведь раньше, когда он ждал вызова, он всегда находился в одиночестве. Теперь же Северус уставился на темную метку, виднеющуюся под закатанным рукавом рубашки.

– Это… то, что я думаю? – спросил он медленно. Снейп вздрогнул, торопливо закрыл ладонью череп со змеей, но было уже поздно. Северус глядел на него широко распахнутыми глазами. Снейп сжал зубы, сдерживаясь, чтобы не выругаться самым неподобающим образом. Надо же было настолько расслабиться, чтобы совершить подобную глупость! Снейп торопливо припомнил – на пятом курсе он уже знал существовании Лорда Волдеморта и его последователей, но только в общих чертах, из туманных намеков Люциуса.

– Снейп? – позвал его Северус, и Снейп сдавленно ответил:

– Ты не должен был этого видеть.

– Но почему? Ты, значит, стал одним из них, верно?

Снейп постарался выровнять дыхание. Его щеки горели, но жар, идущий от камина, был здесь ни при чем.

– Да. – тихо сказал он.

– Круто!

Что?! «Круто»?..

Снейп подскочил, словно его катапультировало с кресла. Он схватил Северуса за плечи, сжав их с такой силой, что Северус вскрикнул. Снейп встряхнул мальчишку пару раз, глядя ему в глаза. Лицо его исказилось от чудовищной ярости, разрывающей изнутри. Он хотел сказать многое, он хотел объяснить, вдолбить мальчишке, какой ужасной ошибкой это было, настолько это «не круто». Хотел рассказать, что жизнь его превратилась в ад, хотел поведать, какие чудовищные поступки ему пришлось совершить, как жгла кожу метка, как руки были скользкими от чужой крови, и сколько криков звучит в его ушах, когда он просыпается от очередного ночного кошмара…

Но потом Снейп вспомнил, что мальчишке еще доведется все это узнать. Отведать на своей шкуре, как говорится. Всего через два года.

Через два сраных года.

И вся злость немедленно испарилась. Снейп отпустил Северуса. Тот вжался в спинку кресла, пытаясь оказаться как можно дальше от разъяренного мужчины. Страх в его глазах был лучше любого протрезвляющего зелья; Снейп отшатнулся, в голове его не было ни одной мысли, он ничего не чувствовал – ни жалости, ни раскаянья, ни злости.

Снейп закрылся в смежной ванной комнате, отвернул кран до упора. Сильная струя воды билась в дно ванной, разлетались в стороны брызги, а Снейп все смотрел на воду, и не чувствовал ничего, ничего…

А потом метка вспыхнула болью.

Он вернулся в гостиную. Северус так и сидел в кресле, потерянно глядя на огонь. При появлении Снейпа он сжался в комочек, подтянув колени к груди.

– Мне нужно идти, – голос Снейпа дребезжал, как чайная ложка в стакане, который неаккуратно левитируют. Северус, что-то почувствовав, развернулся и уставился на Снейпа в упор.

– Что случилось? – спросил он встревожено. Снейп только повторил:

– Мне нужно идти.

Он едва справлялся с болью, которая становилась сильнее с каждой секундой. Повелитель звал, и звал настойчиво.

Снейп заставил себя сосредоточиться. Ему нужно было взять плащ и маску Пожирателя. Плащ висел в шкафу, чинно и буднично, словно одна из его черных мантий. Северус заворожено глядел, как Снейп в него облачается. Надевать маску при мальчике Снейп не стал.

– Мне нужно… – он не договорил. Мысль о том, что кровожадный ублюдок все-таки оставил Северуса без Рождества, в одиночестве, в пустой гостиной с елкой и кучей пыльных книг, заставила сердце сжиматься.

Альбус был прав. Самое ужасное – что именно сегодня, в канун Рождества. Не на день раньше, не на день позже…

В любом случае, из этой затеи бы ничего не вышло. Снейп не из тех людей, что поют хоралы и развешивают носки над камином. Нет, он из тех, кто в плаще и маске крадется к антиаппарационной границе, чтобы отправиться на очередное сборище жестоких монстров, посылающих Непростительные заклинания во все стороны так же легко, как очищающие чары.

Он вышел из комнаты в полной тишине. Северус смотрел ему вслед, но не сказал ни слова.

И за это Снейп был ему благодарен.

***

Озноб – это еще не самое страшное. В конце концов, зимой ведь должно быть холодно. Так что озноб… это еще не самое страшное.

Не самое страшное, не самое…

Снейпу пришлось остановиться на мгновение, прижаться к темной коридорной стене. Какое счастье, что в замке было пусто. Какое счастье, что все его многоуважаемые коллеги уже напились и спали, какое счастье, что все было позади.

И Рождество, и собрание Пожирателей.

Позади, позади.

Самое страшное…

Снейп глубоко дышал через нос, ему казалось, что пахнет кровью – но это была привычная галлюцинация. Еще несколько дней будет пахнуть кровью, движения тела будут искажать внезапные судороги, крики будут звенеть в ушах. Это нормально, так всегда бывало после... Словно эхо билось, запертое в теле.

Снейп оттолкнулся от стены и побрел к подземельям. Отчего столько ступеней? Отчего так много…

Вниз, вниз, вниз.

Закружилась голова. Снейпа вырвало на ступени, и он несколько минут вспоминал очищающие чары. К запаху крови добавился запах желчи, пустой желудок свело спазмом. Еще пара шагов, и он будет дома...

Снейп снова зашагал вниз по ступеням, и ему казалось, что так и было всю жизнь. Он шел и шел вниз по ступеням, спускался под землю… Его жизнь – это бесконечный путь вниз.

Ну, ничего.

Это не самое страшное.

Всего лишь знобило, и слегка… слегка…

Снейп сел на ступени, прислонившись к стене. Это ничего. Надо подождать. Когда-нибудь он доберется.

Снейп закрыл глаза.

***

Снейп открыл глаза.

Уставился в потолок. На секунду испугала догадка, что он в больничном крыле, как стыдно, Мерлин, свалился в обморок, словно девица… но в следующий момент Снейп узнал это темное пятно на потолке – результат взрыва, он нес зелье с неустойчивым составом из лаборатории к столу… и…

Снейп улыбнулся, слабо, одними губами. Да, нелепо тогда получилось.

Он шевельнулся, чувствуя слабость во всем теле. Почти сразу Снейп сообразил, что лежит на диване в гостиной, и его укрыли теплым одеялом. Комната была погружена в полумрак, только разноцветные вспышки огоньков на елке освещали ее. Повернув голову, Снейп увидел, что двое мальчишек сидят на полу у дивана, прислонившись к нему спинами. Они сидели близко, плечом к плечу, и их темноволосые макушки склонились друг к другу.

Снейп снова улыбнулся разбитыми и искусанными в кровь губами.

А потом закрыл глаза и погрузился в сон.

***

Проснувшись утром, он нашел в себе силы встать. К сожалению, ноги подогнулись прежде, чем он успел пересечь комнату. Его подхватили чьи-то теплые надежные руки, окутав запахом шоколада и дымолетного порошка.

– Поттер.

– Я сейчас помогу вам, сэр.

Мальчишка так и не поборол свою дурную привычку констатировать очевидное. Но Снейп воздержался от едких комментариев, не столько из благодарности, сколько из-за слабости. Шаг за шагом, не спеша, осторожно, они добрались до ванной.

– Выйди, – велел Снейп. Гарри выглядел смущенным и встревоженным, пристальный взгляд зеленых глаз заставлял Снейпа чувствовать себя уязвимым. – Выйди и закрой дверь с той стороны, Поттер. – Снейп попытался сказать это строго. «Мерлин, лишь бы мальчишка не вызвался мыть меня собственноручно», - взмолился Снейп, и был услышан. Поттер кивнул и вышел. Снейп включил воду. К своему ужасу, он лишь теперь понял, что все еще облачен в плащ Пожирателя. Удивительно, отчего Поттер не принялся кричать и обвинять его во всех грехах сразу – прежде мальчишке было достаточно малейшего повода, чтобы обвинить Снейпа во всех своих бедах. Поттер уже много раз пытался убедить Альбуса, что Снейпу верить нельзя.

Но в этот раз не сказал ни слова.

Снейп решил, что не станет размышлять над этим сейчас. Возможно, Поттер всего лишь поддался жалости. Страшно было подумать, в каком сейчас виде был Снейп. Он и сам бы с удовольствием пожалел себя, если бы у него были на это силы, прежде всего, душевные. На самом деле, ему было жаль тех несчастных магглов, которые получили «особое приглашение» на Рождественскую вечеринку Волдеморта.

– Чудовище…

Снейп не знал, кого так назвал – Лорда или себя. Скривившись, он сбросил плащ – черная ткань жидким шелком разлилась по кафелю ванной. Маска… где маска? Неужели он потерял ее, пока шел по бесконечным коридорам Хогвартса? Снейп закрыл глаза, прислонившись к стене. Надо найти. Надо забрать ее, пока кто-нибудь другой не наткнулся.

Нет сил. Нет.

Он залез в ванну и кое-как смысл с себя кровь и грязь.

Но все еще чувствовал себя грязным, все еще чувствовал кровь на своих руках.

Снейп сидел в мутной воде, пока она совсем не остыла.

Удивительно, но Поттер догадался оставить за дверью полотенца и чистую одежду, избавив его от унизительной ситуации. Облачившись в свою неизменную мантию, Снейп почувствовал себя лучше, словно оставил «того Снейпа», как и темный плащ, в шкафу, а сам был «этим Снейпом», злобным, ворчливым, но без чужой крови на руках.

«Этот Снейп» собирался позавтракать вместе с Северусом и Гарри, а еще он собирался поздравить их с Рождеством, даже если оно и прошло.

В конечном счете, ведь только об этом он и думал, пока тянулась невыносимая ночь. Именно эта мысль заставляла его идти к Хогвартсу от антиаппарационной границы, когда так хотелось просто упасть в снег и ни о чем не думать.

Забавно. Чтобы хотеть жить, достаточно такой малости...

– Пожалуйста, садитесь, сэр! – Гарри раскладывал столовые приборы. Северус сидел на стуле, уткнувшись носом в тарелку. Снейп шагнул к столу, уставился на дымящийся кофе в его любимой чашке, пирог и индейку, и снова улыбнулся.

Уже в третий раз за сутки. Просто праздник какой-то.

***

Ели в тишине, Снейп пытался собраться с мыслями, мальчики бросали на него тревожные взгляды и тоже молчали. После десерта он начал задавать вопросы.

– Как я здесь оказался?

– Северусу показалось, он слышал шум на лестнице.

– Мы тебя отлевитировали.

Снейп поморщился. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что левитировали они его аккуратней, чем в тот раз, когда Поттер оглушил его в Визжащей Хижине – тогда у него вся голова была в шишках.

– Что здесь делает Поттер?

– Я получил письмо от Северуса и тут же прибыл через камин.

В ответ на сердитый взгляд Снейпа Северус насупился.

– Мне было страшно! – сказал он с вызовом, сжав руки в кулаки. Снейп, как ни странно, ничего не сказал. – Я думал, ты… – Северус умолк, низко склонившись над тарелкой.

– Я что? – Снейп выгнул бровь. Северус помотал головой.

– Он беспокоился за вас, – мягко сказал Гарри, заработав два одинаково яростных взгляда. – И я тоже.

Странный день сегодня. Снейп вертел вилку, просто чтобы чем-то занять руки. Это помогало собраться с мыслями.

В конечном итоге, Снейп решил проигнорировать эту часть разговора и продолжил спрашивать.

– Ты говоришь, что прибыл через камин. Как Уизли отпустили тебя? Да еще одного. В Рождественскую ночь.

– Я объяснил, что это очень важно. Они все поняли. Я рад, что был здесь, – сказал Гарри. И добавил, уже специально для Северуса, мягким тихим голосом. – Все в порядке. Ты правильно сделал, что позвал меня.

Видимо, Северус был близок к панике, если решился попросить помощи у другого человека. Даже если этим другим человеком был Поттер.

– Мы убрали вашу маску на нижнюю полку в шкафу, сэр, – добавил Гарри. Снейп вздрогнул. Он поднял глаза от тарелки и внимательно посмотрел на Поттера.

– Ты не собираешься ничего сказать по этому поводу?

Гарри сжал губы. Он ответил на взгляд Снейпа упрямым, сердитым прищуром зеленых глаз.

– Нет.

– И у тебя нет… никаких вопросов? – вкрадчиво уточнил Снейп.

Гарри только покачал головой. Снейп выдохнул. Он и сам не заметил, когда успел задержать дыхание.

Видимо, Альбус предупредил мальчишку о роли Снейпа в Ордене. О необходимости в чертовом маскараде. И в кои-то веки Гарри поверил.

Поверил ему, Снейпу.

Что ж, с самой неприятной частью было покончено.

– Что насчет Рождества? – поинтересовался Северус. Снейп выгнул бровь.

– Прошло, насколько мне известно.

– Я думаю, мы могли бы отпраздновать его сейчас, – улыбнулся Гарри. У этого балбеса вечно какие-то бредовые идеи. Северус решительно кивнул и ответил на вопросительный взгляд Снейпа:

– Что, я зря тебя столько ждал? Я хочу вручить свой подарок.

– Что?

Снейп опешил. Ему никогда прежде… то есть, мама когда-то давно… И Лили, но… но это было столько лет… столько лет назад…

И разве Северус не ненавидит его?

– Ты сделал мне подарок? – хрипло спросил Снейп. Северус только ухмыльнулся.

– Пошли. Это надо делать у елки, – замявшись, он вдруг протянул Снейпу руку, ладонью вверх. Словно ожидал, что Снейп возьмет его за руку. Словно он сам бы не дошел.

Удивительно, но в другую его руку скользнула ладонь Поттера. Сухая и жесткая, ладонь настоящего ловца. Она была именно такой, какой Снейп ее себе представлял.

О, Мерлин. Они пошли к елке, взявшись за руки, как дети. Все трое.

Они сели на пол и принялись обмениваться подарками. И Поттер тоже что-то приготовил для Снейпа. Это был странный, очень странный день.

Снейп не мог понять, отчего в его сердце словно нюхлер завелся. Что-то определенно причиняло боль, но эта боль была приятна. Она заставляла улыбаться. В какой-то момент Снейп поймал себя на том, что смеется и что-то оживленно рассказывает, а Гарри с Северусом удивленно на него глядят, так, словно никогда не видели раньше. Снейп сконфуженно умолк, а Гарри вдруг просиял улыбкой – это была «улыбка-для-своих», та самая, которой золотой мальчик одаривал тех, кого считал частью своей семьи. Ни разу эта улыбка не предназначалась злобному профессору зельеварения.

Ни разу прежде.

Северус приготовил для него какое-то зелье.

– Потом исследуешь, и поймешь, как я облегчил тебе работу,– буркнул Северус смущенно. Снейп тактично промолчал – вряд ли Северус был способен изобрести что-то, чего в свое время не создал Снейп. С другой стороны, прежде ему не для кого было стараться – Лили не оценила бы такой подарок, а домой он бы не решился притащить зелья. Снейп бережно убрал флакон на полку.

Поттер подарил шарф, невнятного серо-голубого цвета.

– Я… мхм… я долго думал, что можно было бы… и я не знал… – пробормотал Поттер, густо покраснев. Северус ухмыльнулся, кинув на него многозначительный взгляд, значения которого Снейп не понял. Но насторожился. Все инстинкты вопили – это какая-то очередная шутка от злосчастного Поттера, продолжателя мародерского дела. И все же, Снейп решил, что сегодня будет совершать глупости – и намотал мягкий шарф вокруг шеи. К его удивлению, ничего ужасного не произошло, волосы его не посинели и нос не отвалился.

– У меня нет для вас подарка, – резко сказал Снейп, когда воцарилась тишина. Он был смущен, и движения у него получались дерганными. Зигзаг, эллипс, руна воды и белизны. – Это так… импровизация… – буркнул он, пока мальчишки, разинув рты, глядели на танец снежинок. Снежинки кружили по комнате так, словно обладали разумом, и отлично знали вальс. Сталкиваясь, они издавали мелодичный звук, вспыхивали серебром.

Разумеется, будь здесь мисс Грейнджер, она бы влезла с неуместным замечанием, что это довольно простая магия пятого уровня, комбинирующие чары, она читала… не важно. Гарри и Северус явно были в восторге. Снейп почувствовал себя добрым человеком, и ему это понравилось. Возможно, он даже сделает какой-нибудь комплимент Лонгботтому, когда тот вернется с каникул. Может быть.

Мальчики притихли, следя за завораживающим зрелищем. Снейп даже не заметил, когда Северус успел положить голову ему на колени. Наглый мальчишка! Словно так и надо!

Гарри сидел рядом, и Северус глядел на них по очереди – на Снейпа, затем на Гарри, потом снова на Снейпа. Снежинки сталкивались над его головой.

– Знаете… – сказал Северус лениво, закрывая глаза. – Я никогда еще не был так счастлив. Так хорошо… только спать хочется…

Снейп собрался сказать что-нибудь язвительное, вроде того, что надо было спать ночью, а не подбирать пожирателей смерти на лестнице, но слова застряли у него в горле.

Северус таял.

Как снежинка. Он таял, становясь прозрачным на глазах. Снейп онемел от ужаса. Он протянул руку, коснулся волос Северуса – тот довольно зажмурился, а в следующий миг рука Снейпа прошла сквозь его голову.

– Северус! – вскрикнул Гарри, кидаясь к ним. Он тоже попытался дотронуться до друга, но тот уже почти исчез, так и не открыв глаз. – Северус… – Гарри задрожал. Посмотрел на Снейпа умоляюще. – Что случилось? Почему это произошло?

Снейп поднялся, вышел из комнат, поднялся по лестнице. Шел, четко печатая шаг, спину держал ровно. Пересек длинный пустой коридор, слыша за спиной топот Поттера. Сказал пароль горгулье, поднялся в кабинет директора.

Подошел к Альбусу Дамблдору, схватил его за грудки и лишь тогда закричал:

– ЧТО ВЫ СДЕЛАЛИ?!??! Зачем вы заставили меня… он исчез, ИСЧЕЗ!

Дамблдор успокаивающе погладил дрожащие руки Снейпа.

– Мне очень жаль, мой мальчик. Ты ведь знал, что рано или поздно ему придется вернуться в свое время.

– НО ПОЧЕМУ??! Почему сейчас? Альбус, я… я сделал что-то? Я заставил его вернуться?

– Нет. – Дамблдор покачал головой, улыбаясь. – Не совсем так. Хотя отчасти…

Снейп застонал, схватившись за голову.

Потом вдруг застыл.

– Он знал… он видел меня… после собрания Пожирателей. Альбус, ведь он ни за что, он ни за что теперь не станет… – Северус резко закатал рукав, но метка была на прежнем месте. – Почему?

– Не беспокойся об этом. Если бы Северус смог запомнить что-то из своего визита в будущее, оно бы уже изменилось. И ты бы не стоял сейчас здесь, и мы бы не вели эту беседу. Магия позаботилась об этом, мальчик мой. Северусу все произошедшее покажется запутанным сном, и почти моментально сотрется из памяти.

– Вы все выяснили. Вы знали, что за парадокс создал Лонгботтом. – Снейп покачал головой. – Вы знали все это время…

– Боюсь, что так. Уж прости, Северус, но я разобрался немного быстрее тебя.

– И решили, что меня посвящать не обязательно.

Дамблдор только улыбнулся.

Снейп закрыл глаза. Ему хотелось закричать, разбить в мелкие осколки все стеклянные предметы в кабинете, как это однажды сделал Поттер. Ему хотелось дернуть старика за бороду, разрыдаться, в конце концов! Но он только глубоко вздохнул и заставил себя продолжить этот изматывающий, теперь уже бессмысленный разговор.

– Почему он исчез?

– Потому что выполнил свое условие пребывания здесь.

– Я не понимаю…

– Счастье. Он почувствовал себя абсолютно счастливым. Я горжусь тобой, Северус. Если честно, я сомневался, что вам это удастся... – Альбус развел руки, как для объятья, и Снейп отступил, снова покачав головой.

– Не надо. Зачем вы, Альбус… зачем вы сделали это со мной? Зачем заставили жить с ним, ведь вы же видели… вы же знали… Вы знали, как будет больно… – шепнул он одними губами.

– Любить больно, Северус. Но это не повод, чтобы не любить. Я рад, что ты дал себе шанс. Я надеюсь, что ты сможешь открыть свое сердце для этого чувства, со всей той болью и радостью, которое оно приносит.

Снейп развернулся и вышел из кабинета, едва не врезавшись в Поттера, который застыл в дверях. Гарри дернулся было за ним, но Альбус тихо сказал:

– Гарри… задержись на минуту.

***

Снейп пересек коридор, спустился по лестнице, зашел в свои покои и застыл, глядя на елку. На флакон, стоящий на полке. На раскрытую книгу, лежащую в кресле.

А потом завыл.

Закричал, завопил, скорчился, рухнул на пол, продолжая издавать эти резкие неприятные звуки. Так звучала боль, выходящая из него, из его сердца.

Снежинки осыпались на пол бумажным сором.

Снейп не помнил, как долго он кричал и раскачивался, сидя на полу в пустой комнате. Только в какой-то момент его обняли, притянули к себе, надежно обхватив руками. Снейп закрыл глаза, содрогаясь от сдерживаемых рыданий.

– Он ушел. Он ушел… – прошептал Снейп.

– Я знаю, – ответил ему Гарри.


	7. Chapter 7

Увидев, как сквозь сугробы пробирается высокая фигура в темной мантии, Гарри прекратил подпирать стену. Рон, который пытался зачаровать снежки так, чтобы они гонялись за Джинни, даже не стал возмущаться – то, что Гарри временами предпочитает общество Снейпа любому другому, стало уже привычным для всех его друзей.

Гарри побежал за Снейпом, неловко задирая ноги, но все равно проваливаясь в сугробы по пояс.

«Хорошо ему», – подумал Гарри, – «он вон какой высокий…»

– Поттер.

Снейп был замотан в знакомый шарф. Гарри улыбнулся, надеясь, что выглядит сейчас не слишком счастливым. Потому что печальный опыт подтверждал – когда Гарри был счастлив, он выглядел полным идиотом.

– Смотрю, у вас хорошее настроение, – сказал Снейп, покосившись на Гарри. Он даже замедлил шаг, чтобы Гарри было удобней идти с ним рядом.

– А у вас?

Снейп дернул плечом. Он никак не мог привыкнуть, что кому-то действительно интересно, что творится с его настроением. Снейп решил, что теперь, когда Северуса нет, Гарри прекратит общение. Ну, ему пришлось убедиться в обратном.

И шарф ему совсем не шел, выглядел ужасно, однако Снейп носил его – время от времени.

– Куда вы идете?

– Лепить снеговика и делать снежных ангелов.

Гарри фыркнул, уткнувшись в варежку. Снейп шутил редко, но метко.

– Я с вами!

– Вот еще.

Они несколько секунд шли в тишине.

Вообще, оказалось, что им удобней молчать вместе. Чтобы не начать ругаться или спорить. Молчать со Снейпом было приятно. Гарри еще ни с кем никогда так не молчал, как со Снейпом.

Иногда они и говорили. Снейп каждый раз удивлялся, но отвечал на вопросы Гарри, рассказывал тихим усталым голосом про то, как прошли уроки, или какие книги он прочитал, или каким экспериментом хотел бы заняться. И слушал про квиддич, про школьные сплетни и нелепые выходки Рона, и даже иногда улыбался. В такие секунды Гарри чувствовал себя победителем.

Они и о Северусе говорили. Правда, поначалу это была запретная тема. Но потом выяснилось, что им столько всего надо рассказать друг другу! Они узнавали Северуса с разных сторон, вспоминали некоторые его словечки или манеры, смеялись. Они скучали по нему вместе, и от этого тоску переносить было гораздо легче.

Гарри так тревожился за Снейпа первое время! Боялся, что тот не сможет справиться в одиночку. Но ему и не пришлось – в одиночку. Гарри был рядом, и Снейп это чувствовал.

– Сэр?

– Уже почти пришли.

Снейп остановился на опушке поляны у кромки Запретного леса. Отсюда можно было разглядеть башни замка, но остальное скрывали деревья. Снейп взглянул на Гарри, эффектно взмахнул шарфом, раскинул руки в стороны и повалился на спину. Гарри радостно завопил и рухнул рядом.

Они глядели в белое зимнее небо и делали снежных ангелов.


End file.
